Where You Belong
by CoolDiva
Summary: Jason returns to Angel Grove with his seriously unbalanced girlfriend... who clashes with Kimberly. JasonKimberly. Warning: This fic is definitely on the disturbing side.
1. Bitch Is Her Middle Name

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers.**

**(I'm puttin' them at age twenty-five)**

**(Pretend Jase wasn't in Forever Red. He left for Chicago at eighteen and has been there ever since).**

**(Zack, Trini and Aisha returned to AG six years earlier. Kim returned four years earlier).**

* * *

**Where You Belong**

**(During the third week of June)**

**(Chicago, Illinois)**

"Sweetie! I'm home," Dawn Russell called after entering the apartment she shared with her boyfriend of two years. They'd been living together for six months. She'd just come from her job at an ad ageny. The blonde-haired woman walked up to the couch and dropped her things on it.

Jason Scott came into the room, wearing a grin and a towel around his waist. Whew! He'd just gotten out of the shower. "Hey, baby," he said before kissing her softly on the lips.

Dawn grinned at the sight of him. "Hey, there. Now, this is a sight I could get used to coming home to," she said.

"Who couldn't? I'm a god," he said, mock arrogance. She rolled her eyes and he laughed. "How was your day, babe?"

"Mind-numbing. How 'bout you?" she asked, heading for the kitchen. He followed.

"It was cool. Remember that student I was telling you about- Todd Warren?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, he's really improved." Jason ran a dojo with his friend Steve Nelson.

"That's good to hear," Dawn said as she took a bottle of water out of the fridge. "We really need to hit the grocery store ASAP."

"No kidding," he said, grabbing a bottled water for himself.

"So when are you going?" she asked.

He frowned at her. "Going where?" he asked before downing some water.

"HELLO in there. The grocery store, silly," she said, leaning against the counter.

"I'm not," he said with a laugh.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah. You should go," he said.

Her green eyes flashed. "Why? Because I'm the 'little woman'? Look, Jason, don't start that macho sexist crap with me, okay? This is the 21st century and it's called 'equal rights.' Why don't you join the rest of us in the real world? Don't-" she was saying.

"Whoa. Slam on the brakes, will ya? Geez," he said, shaking his head. He'd learned that Dawn was a high-strung, emotional person. She was kinda oversensitive and overly defensive at times. She sometimes tended to go off about the most ridiculous things. Kinda famous for starting arguments about, well, the stupidest things. Jason wasn't in the mood right now.

She glared at him. "I'm not gonna play Marian Cunningham for you," she snapped.

"Nobody asked you to, Dawn. Chill. I just meant you should go because I've gone the last five times. Even though you're the one who suggested we take turns. I've also cooked dinner and washed dishes every night for the last three weeks. Hell, if anybody's a 1950s housewife, it's me," he said in irritation.

"Oh, _you're_ complaining," Dawn said, folding her arms over her chest.

"No. Because that's _your_ job," Jason said harshly.

Her jaw dropped. "How _dare _you? I had the worst day today! I don't need this shit," she said, sudden anger in her voice.

"Neither do I. Everything was fine when you first walked in and now you're jumping down my throat. What the hell's your problem, Dawn?" he demanded, glaring at her.

"Sexist pigs! The laundry, dishes, cooking, cleaning and shopping aren't my jobs. It's supposed to be 50/50," she said hotly.

"It is and you damn well know it. I'm not gonna do this right now, all right? I'm not gonna fight with you about this crap," he said in a fierce tone.

"So women's rights is crap to you," she said.

"I'm a lot of things, but, a chauvinist sure as hell ain't one of 'em and you know that. You know what kind of person I am, so, why the hell are we even going at it like this? Huh?" he said.

She opened her mouth to snap a scathing reply, but, was cut off by the ringing of the phone. She rolled her eyes and snatched up the cordless. "What?" she snapped, without checking the caller ID.

"Um, Dawn?" came Rocky DeSantos' wary voice.

"Yeah, what is it?" she snapped.

"Well, is Jase around?" he asked carefully.

Dawn rolled her eyes again and tossed the phone at Jason. "It's Rocky," she said bitingly.

Jason put the phone to his ear. "Hey, bro," he said to his old friend.

"Hey, man. Everything okay over there?" Rocky asked. "I mean, geez, who pissed in her cornflakes?"

Jason couldn't help chuckling at that. "Good question. What's up? Everything okay with ya?" he asked.

'Yeah, I'm good. So is Aisha. And the guys are good, too," Rocky said. He and Aisha'd been a couple for three years and engaged for three months. Totally expected. Also, Rocky ran a dojo with Adam. "Whatcha been up to, stranger? Long time, no hear," Rocky said.

Jason felt a twinge of guilt. He hadn't associated much at all with his friends during the last few months. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about that. Things've been really hectic lately, bro," he said. Personally and professionally. "But I'm gonna start keeping in touch again. Believe that."

"I will. Anyway, I was calling because Kim suggested we should have sort of a get-together including the first eleven rangers. She thinks we should do it on Fourth of July," Rocky said.

Jason lifted his eyebrows slightly. Huh. He hadn't been in Angel Grove in seven years. He loved Chicago, but, he'd missing his hometown more than ever lately. And his former teammates. This would be great. He'd bring Dawn- since she'd never met the most amazing friends a guy could have. '_Of course, if she's actually still mad, I'll leave her here_,' he thought. Who needed a bad vacation?

"You know what, Rocko? That's a great idea. I'll talk with Steve about running the dojo solo for a couple weeks," Jason said.

Dawn's eyes widened. What? "Wait a minute. Why?" she asked.

"Just a sec, Rocky," Jason said. He looked at his annoyed girlfriend. "Kim thinks-" he began.

"_Kim_?" Dawn said, looking at Jason as if he'd sprouted a second head.

"Right. She suggested a sort of reunion and I was telling Rocky it's a great idea. And it is- considering it's been almost ten years since I've seen any of 'em," Jason said. "Rocko, I'll be out in Cali next week, man."

"Sweet. I'm gonna head, bro. Later," Rocky said.

"Later," Jason said, then, hung up the phone.

"I can't believe you just made a unilateral decision," Dawn snapped.

"_What_? Dawn, I agreed to visit my friends for a couple weeks. It's not like I told a doctor to tie your tubes or something," Jason said.

Dawn glared at him. He was supposed to talk with her first. She had a job and life just like him. He'd just chosen to go to California without asking if she even wanted to go. Not that she had a problem with meeting his friends. Well, she wasn't too thrilled about meeting Kimberly Hart, actually. Jason was incredibly close to all his friends, but, his relationship with Kim seemed a little different. He hadn't exactly said that, but, Dawn'd gotten the feeling it was. She'd chalked it up to paranoia... til she overheard him tell Steve once that he'd secretly crushed on Kim all throughout junior high.

And she knew for a fact that Kim was single right now. '_Whoa. Slow down, girl. It's only two weeks in Cali. Jason's not moving back or anything. Nothing's gonna happen. And even if we were moving to Angel Grove, it still wouldn't matter. Because she's a friend, a former crush. Jason loves me like crazy_,' she thought, nodding slowly.

Jason sighed. "Look, Dawn, if you don't wanna go, I won't force you. But my friends are really looking forward to meeting you and I'd like you to meet them," he said. She was an important part of his life and so were they. Naturally, he wanted them to meet.

Dawn stared at him for several moments, then, half-smiled. "So would I," she said, stepping up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Things would be fine.

* * *


	2. Your Girlfriend? WHY?

**Here's chappie two!**

**(Dawn's a wacky witch. And I did it on purpose. I don't want her to be liked, actually. Evil me, lol. Where's Tommy's old green ranger costume)?**

**(Oh, this fic might get a little soap operaish at times. Just warning ya).**

* * *

Dawn pulled away slightly to look at Jason- who hadn't hugged her back. His expression was hard to read. She swallowed hard. "I, I'm sorry, Jase. I'm just...I guess I'm PMSing or something," she said in a soft tone. 

He shook his head. "You really need to get a grip sometimes, Dawn," he said. This whole other side of her seemed to have really rose to surface a couple months after she'd moved in.

"I know," she said quietly.

"Listen, I really want you and my friends to get along, all right? So it'd help a lot if you-" he began.

"You're right. You're right. I don't know what's wrong with me sometimes! I just- you know I love you, right? I'm just so afraid of losing you," she said, looking into his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dawn," he said quietly. She smiled faintly. He knew she expected him to take her in his arms and assure her, soothe her. But he wouldn't. Because he was totally annoyed right now, basically.

She sighed, then, grinned. "You don't have to worry about anything. I'm sure I'll get along with your friends just fine. And your mom. I can't wait to meet them," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

He couldn't help grinning. This was the Dawn he'd fallen for. "They're fantastic people," he said, pulling her to him now.

"Well, if anyone's an expert on fantastic, it's the man in front of me," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed her mouth to his. When the kiss ended, she smiled up at him. "So, are you gonna do it?"

"What?" he asked.

"The shopping. Just once more. And I promise I'll take over the next several times. The same with dinner and the dishes and all. Because it's not fair to you at all. I should be pulling my weight more around here," she said.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said.

"I plan to keep that promise. So, you'll go again this time?" she asked in a syrupy tone, giving him a sweet smile.

He kissed her forehead tenderly, smiled at her and gently cupped her face. "Hell, no. Wild, rabid wolverines couldn't drag me there," he said, meaning every word.

* * *

**(Angel Grove, California)**

**(Four days later)**

"So what do y'all think Jase's girl is like?" Zack Taylor asked Trini Kwan and Kimberly Hart. The three ex- rangers were at the airport, waiting for Jason and Dawn. Jason and Dawn would be staying at Jason's mother's during their stay in Cali.

"I don't know. I just hope she's worthy of Jase," Kim said to her longtime friend.

"Well, she was nice enough during the few phone conversations I've had with her," Trini said, tucking a lock of her long, dark hair behind her ear.

Zack looked at his girlfriend of a year and a half. "Yeah. But Rocky said she sure sounded like Princess Bitch on the phone when he called a few days ago," the young, energetic dance instructor said.

"Yeah, he told me. But, maybe he caught her at a bad time or something," Kim said. She was just incredibly excited to see Jason again. God, she'd missed him!

"We'll just see when she gets here," Trini said, looping her arm through Zack's.

"True. Hey, maybe she's the one. You never know," Zack said with a shrug.

"Nope. Do you guys know when Tommy's coming to Angel Grove?" Kim asked. She hadn't spoken to her ex in weeks. He'd been living in this town called Reefside- it wasn't far from Angel Grove. She still found it funny that he was a _paleontologist_. The former rangers had their very own Ross Geller.

"Billy talked to him yesterday and told Tri and me he'd be here later on tonight," Zack said.

Kim nodded and Trini looked at the petite, gymnastics instructor. "Kim, he's bringing his girlfriend," she said gently. Zack looked at Kim warily.

Kim burst out laughing at her friends' expressions- unable to help it. They were looking at her like they expected her head to explode right then and there. Zack and Trini looked at each other in confusion. Huh? Kim took a deep breath after regaining her composure. "Whew! Sorry, but, your faces were so funny just then!" she said, her doe eyes dancing.

Zack and Trini just looked at her, unsure of what to say.

"Guys, it's fine- really. I'm okay with Tommy having a girlfriend and I hope she gives him the happiness he deserves. I'm not in that place anymore," Kim said seriously.

"Are you sure?" Trini asked lightly, lifting her dark eyebrows slightly.

Kim grinned at her composed grin. "I will _always_ love Tommy, Tri. Always. But I really have moved on. Seriously," she said. It was true. For a long time, she'd been totally positive she'd never get over her first love. But it'd happened and she was just incredibly grateful for his friendship. She'd been afraid he'd never forgive her for the stupid, horrible letter. But, they'd worked it out and rebuilt their friendship.

Trini'd known Kim long enough to know she was being honest. The kung fu instructor smiled and gave Kim a gentle squeeze.

Kim smiled, then, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she squealed happily. "There's Jase!" she exclaimed happily, jumping up and down like a kid in Toys 'R' Us.

"Really? Where do-" Trini began. But Kim took off running. Zack grinned and hurried after her. Trini shook her head and grinned. Zack and Kim still had more energy than a five-year-old. Trini shrugged. Why not? Then, she hurried after her friend and boyfriend.

Jason grinned broadly when his three lifelong friends reached him. Dawn stood beside him. "Hey, guys! Man, it's great to see-" he was saying. But Kim's huge hug and excited squeal made him stop talking and start laughing. He dropped his suitcase and hugged her tightly. Dawn- who recognized Jason's friends from pictures- narrowed her eyes slightly and gripped her suitcase handle. She'd promised herself she'd stay cool. But just seeing Kim in person right now...

When Kim finally let the original red ranger go, Zack stepped up, slapped palms with Jason and gave him a brotherly hug. "So glad you're here, bro," Zack said, grinning.

Jason grinned and clapped Zack on the back. "Same here, bro. Same here," he said, nodding. Then, he grinned at the former yellow ranger. "Tri," he said.

She grinned happily. "It's so great to see you, Jase," she said, hugging him tightly.

"Man. I've missed all of you guys like crazy," Jason said, shaking his head. He couldn't even describe what he was feeling right now.

Kim grinned. She felt like doing a billion cartwheels right about now. He was really back. Not for good, unfortunately. But, he was still here. Things'd been feeling incomplete to her for the last seven years. "We missed you, too, Rex. Tons," she said, squeezing his hand.

Jason grinned at the nickname and returned the squeeze. "By the way, guys, this is my girlfriend, Dawn Russell. Dawn, this, of course, is Zack, Kim and Trini," he said.

Trini smiled at the blonde and extended her hand. "Hi. It's nice to finally meet you," she said.

Zack flashed his million-dollar grin. "Yeah. Jase's told us a lot about you," he said.

"Yeah. Feels like we've known you forever," Kim said, her old bubbliness in her tone.

Dawn forced a grin and shook the three former heroes' hands. "It's good to meet you all, too," she said... giving the ex- pink ranger a sidelong glance. Kim didn't notice. She continued to grin at Jason.

"I can't believe you've been away seven years! If you ever let so much time go by without visiting ever again, I'm coming to Chi-town to give you a Hart-style bruising," Kim vowed, half- joking.

Jason, Trini and Zack laughed while Dawn looked around the airport. Jason draped his arm around Kim's shoulder. "You'd never hurt me, Pinky," he said.

"You keep telling yourself that, Scott," Kim said, smirking up at him.

"Damn right I will. It helps get me through the night," Jason said, mock serious. Kim, Zack and Trini laughed. Dawn scowled.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked with a frown. Zack, Trini and Jason looked at Dawn as well.

"I'm fine," Dawn said tightly, resisting the urge to remove Jason's arm from Kim's shoulder.

"Are you su-" Kim began.

"Yes," Dawn said, an edge in her tone.

Kim gave Trini and Zack a look that said, "What the hell?" They shook their heads.

Jason frowned at Dawn. "Are you sure everyt-" he began.

"Yes, I'm sure! Enough already! Nobody has to smile every second! Damn!" Dawn _yelled _before she could stop herself. Several people turned to look at her. Kim and Zack's jaws dropped and Trini just looked at Dawn as if she were an escapee from the local mental hospital. Jason's eyes were wide. However, Dawn was quite finished yet. "I said I'm fine. What do I have to do- _sing _it to prove it? I don't know how it's done here in Happy Bunnyland, but,I live in Real World, USA. No law says you have to be all perky, bouncy and annoying," she said, rolling her eyes.

Kim's eyes flashed. "What the hell is that- a shot at me?" she demanded, anger starting to build. Who the hell did this girl think she was anyway?

"If the shoe fits, wear it," Dawn said fiercely, her mind starting to whirl.

"U don't know a damn thing about me, so, why don't you shut your trap?" Kim snapped harshly. She couldn't believe this. Jason loved _this_?

"Try making me, _Pinky_," Dawn said bitterly.

"I'd love to, Cruella," Kim shot back.

"You little-" Dawn began.

"Back off, Dawn," Jason warned in a steely tone.

Dawn looked at him in horror. "What? Are you cra- don't take her side!" she exclaimed.

Zack almost laughed out loud. '_Don't take her side? What the hell is this- fifth grade? What's she gonna do next- ban us from her clubhouse or not give us any ice cream?_' he thought sardonically. Did Jason really put up with this on a daily basis?

Trini shook her head. She didn't wanna prejudge anybody. There had to be another side to Dawn. Because Jason wouldn't just fall for a raving bitch... or would he? It'd been seven years, after all. People changed. But no way had Jason changed that much. He'd never be attracted to the "everyone except me can go to Hell" type.

Jason looked at Dawn. Okay, despite the emotional and overly sensitive business, Dawn never bitched out people she'd just met like this. What the hell was going on? "Kim asked you a simple question and you went off for no reason," he said.

"What about what she said to me?" Dawn snapped.

"You provoked her," Jason snapped right back.

Dawn glared at him. "You are unbel-" she began.

"Okay, you know what? Why don't we _not_ talk about this in the middle of the airport? Let's just head to the car and roll out, all right?" Zack said, raising his eyebrows.

* * *

**Probably wasn't the best, but, more to come. Stay tuned.**


	3. Kicking Back At The Parks'

**Hey, peeps! Ready for chappie three? Well, here it comes.**

**Gotta admit, I wasn't expecting to get so much positive feedback, but, thanks! The reviews are nourishment! Really appreciate the support.**

**If ya thought Dawnie was crazy in the first two chaps, fasten your seatbelts! 'Cause it's gonna get worse before it gets better.**

**

* * *

**

**(A few hours later)**

**(Adam and Tanya's House)**

Everyone except Jason and Dawn were hanging out here at the Parks'. Adam and Tanya'd been married a little over two years. Anyway, Tommy had arrived nearly an hour ago with his girlfriend of six months,Vanessa Mallone. Adam- whom let Jason borrow his car-had called Jason's cell to inform him Tommy was back. Dawn and Jason were at his mother's and had been there for the last two hours. Dawn- whom Zack, Trini and Kim'd been ready to write off as loony tunes- had apologized to Kim on the way over to Adam and Tanya's. She'd said something about being nervous and lack of sleep. Kim'd accepted the apology, but, still refused to let her guard down around Dawn. She was still kinda unnerved.

Aisha walked into her friends' spacious kitchen and looked at Kim- who was leaning against the counter, holding a soda and staring straight ahead. "Girl, you've been in here forever. Is everything okay?" Aisha asked, walking up to her friend.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Kim said absently.

"Uh-huh. Try again. The truth this time," Aisha said with a smirk.

Kim looked at her friend, then, sighed. "Okay, everything's so not fine," she admitted.

"Is it Tommy?" Aisha asked, her tone speaking volumes.

"No. I'm totally fine with that, Ishe," Kim said. Vanessa seemed to be a genuinely nice person and Kim hadn't gotten any "I'm a nut job" vibes from _her_ so far.

"You sure?" Aisha asked.

"Definitely. I'm happy Tommy's happy. My real problem is Dawn," Kim said with a deep sigh.

Aisha frowned at the brunette. "Jason's girlfriend? She seems nice to me. What's the problem?" she asked. Dawn had been at her sweetest with the rest of Jason's friends. It was as though that little scene at the airport hadn't even happened.

"I don't know what to make of her exactly. I'm hoping I'll end up really liking her- for Jase's sake. We kinda got off on the wrong foot. She was acting a little weird and I asked if she was all right. She went nuts, you know?" Kim said. Aisha's eyebrows shot up. Kim shook her head. "Then, she insulted me and an argument was about to jump off til Jason stepped in. Then, she turned on him. In the car, she apologized, but... I don't know," she said.

"Whoa. That's really... whoa. Maybe she was just really nervous about meeting us and his mom," Aisha offered. She couldn't associate Dawn with the person'd who'd gone off at the airport on a woman she'd just met.

"That's what she said," Kim said tonelessly.

"You don't believe her," Aisha said.

"God, I want to. I really do. But, it's just... Aisha, you didn't see the look in her eyes and hear the way she sounded. It was so- I just hope we find out she's really worth Jason's time. Because the last thing Rex needs is somebody who should have a suite at Hotel Cuckoo Nest," Kim said. Aisha laughed in agreement.

"Maybe she really is good for him. We have two weeks to find out," Aisha said. Kim nodded.

"Yeah. I'm gonna give her a chance because Jason means too much to me," she said.

"I know," Aisha said with a soft smile. Then, she put her arm around Kim's shoulders. "But, hey, if she really is the Wicked Witch of theWindy City, you and I will team up and show her how the bears and cranes do it. She'll be on the first broom back to Chi-town."

Kim laughed and nodded.

* * *

"Your mom is so great," Dawn said as she and Jason got out of Adam's car. She'd really turned on the charm with Ms. Scott. 

"Yeah. And I knew she'd love you," Jason said, curling his arm around her waist.

Dawn grinned at him. "I was really worried what she'd think of me," she said.

"You shouldn't have been. You were great with my friends, too. And thank you for apologizing to Kim," he said as they neared Adam and Tanya's door.

Dawn looked away, feeling something twist inside her at the mention of the petite brunette. Her eyes flashed and a sensation she refused to name washed over her. '_Why'd he have to bring her up? I can already tell that I'll never like that little_-'

"Dawn?" Jason's deep, smooth voice broke into her thoughts.

She pasted a smile on her face and looked at her boyfriend. She had to keep it together. But Kim just triggered something in her. She had to try and stay cool, though. No way was she losing Jason. "Kim... deserved an apology. It was wrong to go off like that. The last thing I want is for your friends to get the wrong impression of me. They're important to you and I want them to be important to me," she said.

He grinned and rang the doorbell. Moments later, the door was opened by a tall man with spiky hair and olive skin. Jason's grin widened. Tommy Oliver. "Bro," he said.

Tommy grinned at his best friend. It'd been far too long and he'd personally see to it that Jason was around a lot more often. "Jase. It's really, really great to see you, man," he said, shaking his head.

"Right back at cha, Tom," Jason said sincerely. The two men shook hands and shared a brotherly hug. "This is my girlfriend, Dawn. Babe, this is Tommy."

Tommy smiled and offered his hand. "Hi. It's really good to finally meet you," he said.

She grinned and shook his hand. "Hi. Likewise," she said.

"So, the haircut," Jason said in an amused tone. Tommy looked almost totally different.

Tommy smirked at the original ranger leader. "One more word and I'll kick your ass in front of your lady, Scott," he said. Jason and Dawn laughed. Tommy chuckled. "Well, come on in, guys. I want you to meet Van," he said.

The couple stepped in and Tommy closed and locked the door. They entered the den just as Kat kissed Billy sweetly on the cheek and smiled fondly at him. They'd been a couple for one year. Tommy felt a little weird seeing his ex and one of his best friends together and so obviously in love, but, he was genuinely happy for them. Plus, he had Vanessa and felt really fortunate. He walked up to his dark- haired girlfriend. "Baby, meet Jason and Dawn. Guys, this is Vanessa Mallone," he said, smiling at her.

Vanessa grinned at Tommy and stood. "Hi. It's really nice to meet you two," she told Jason and Dawn, shaking their hands.

"You, too," Jason and Dawn said in unison.

"Tommy's told me a lot about you," Jason added.

"All wonderful, I hope," Vanessa said with a laugh.

"Actually, yeah," Jason admitted, nodding. Tommy'd spoken highly of her.

Vanessa looked at Tommy and smiled. "Aww," she said, ruffling his hair.

"Yup. Tommy's always been a sweetheart of a guy. Sweet enough to cause cavities," Rocky said good-naturedly. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, guys, is it okay if I get a beer?" Jason asked Adam and Tanya.

"Jason, if you ever ask anything like that again, we're gonna hurt you. You know our home is your home," Tanya said.

"That's right, man. Dawn, you're welcome to something to drink, too," Adam said.

"Thanks, but, I'm fine," Dawn said.

"Where's Aisha and Kim?" Jason asked.

"I'm right here. Kim's still in the kitchen," Aisha said as she walked into the den.

Jason nodded, then, looked at Dawn. "I'll be right back, baby. You sure you don't you want anything?" he asked.

"Positive," she said, now thinking of how he'd be alone in the kitchen with Kim.

He nodded, then, exited the room. He entered the kitchen just as the former pink ranger was about to exit and they kinda collided with each other. "Oh! Sorry 'bout that, Kim," he said, catching her.

She laughed. "Geez, Scott. You haven't been here a full day and you're already trying to knock the wind outta me," she joked.

"Yeah. It's my own special way of saying it's great to be home," he quipped. They laughed and he walked up to the fridge. Kim turned and leaned against the doorframe.

"I know it's kinda early to be asking this, but, are we gonna see you Christmas?" she asked hopefully.

He opened his beer and grinned at her. "For sure," he told her. She grinned happily. "Thanksgiving, too. Mom threatened my life," he said. His mother'd flown out to see him on the holidays for the last several years. His friends'd been really busy and so had he. Days had turned to weeks, weeks'd turned to months and so forth. But, Jason was back on track and planned to stay that way.

Kim laughed and walked up to him. "I'm glad she did. Speaking of Thanksgiving, remember when my mom made the mistake of letting me fix the stuffing when we were twelve?" she asked, her eyes dancing.

"Oh, man. I still have nightmares about it. And that casserole you made once. Talk about a tragic occasion," he said in mock sadness. Kim punched him on the arm.

"You want a hurting, tyrannosaurus? I'm giving 'em out for free," she said, giving him a mock glare. He laughed and she grinned. Then, he got serious again. "Hey, I'm really sorry about Dawn at the airport."

"It's fine, Jase. Really," Kim assured him. '_She just better be the kind of woman you deserve because hell hath no fury like a crane pissed._'

Jason just looked at his friend. He couldn't help thinking she was as beautiful as ever. "God, Kim. It really is great to see you again," he said.

"You, too, Rex. You look great," she said honestly.

"So do you," he said. They hugged then and Kim grinned up at him.

"What the _hell _are you _doing_?" an enraged female voice said.

* * *

**Did I disappoint or make you want more?**


	4. Leave Kim Alone

**I dunno why I'm updating so quickly, lol.**. **Guess all the feedback's got me all hyped up!**

**Thanks AGAIN for taking an interest.**

**Well, here's chap. four. Enjoy.**

**(Dawn will be getting hers all in good time. I just can't get rid of her just yet). Just be patient. :-)**

* * *

"What the _hell_ are you _doing_?" 

The lighthearted mood and the former rangers' smiles faded. They disentangled and looked to see Dawn standing in the doorway, hands on her hips and fire in her eyes. Kim would bet every cent she had that smoke could come outta the blonde's nose.

Dawn stalked up to the longtime friends and glared at the woman she saw as a threat. "Tell me something. Have you ever managed to not touch Jason when he's around? _Can _you or is it just physically impossible?" she said hotly.

Kim looked at the other woman as if she were an annoying gnat. "It's called 'two friends sharing a hug'. Friends do that, you know," she said in annoyance. Where the hell had Jason dug this girl up?

"I know that," Dawn snapped. "I have friends."

"Where? Chicago's most popular silly bin?" Kim said, cocking a brow. She refused to let this woman get to her.

Amusement filled Jason. But he ignored it because he knew now wasn't exactly the time to be laughing. Dawn looked at him. "Well?" she said.

"Well, what?" he said dully.

"Are you gonna let her talk to me like that?" Dawn snapped.

"Yeah," he said simply. Why shouldn't he? Dawn had initiated this. He wasn't about to defend her ridiculous, petty actions to anybody.

Dawn's eyes widened and a fury she hadn't felt in years filled her. "I don't believe you!" she exclaimed just as Rocky walked in.

Rocky's eyebrows shot up. What the hell had he walked in on here? "Is everything all-" he began.

Dawn whirled around to face him. She couldn't contain her fury. "No," she snapped. "Everything's not all right! The man who claims to love me is against me! Does that _sound_ all right to you? Does it? Maybe it does if you're an adoring fan of Kim's. You love her and the hell with everyone else!Isn't that the way it works? Did I get it right?" she raved, flailing her arms.

Rocky's jaw dropped. Wow! He looked at Kim- who rolled her eyes and shook her head. Dawn just seemed laughable and pathetic. She continued to talk to Rocky.

"I live with him! We share a life. But does that matter even a little? No! Why did we even come to California? So he could drool over his secret desire? I can't believe he's doing this to me. I will not be humiliated. I _won't_. He's no better than Marc," she said angrily as memories came rushing into her whirling mind.

'_Who's Marc? Personality number eleven?_' Rocky wondered.

Dawn looked at Jason, her eyes blazing. "Aren't you gonna say anything?" she asked harshly.

He just looked at her. She growled and stamped her foot. Rocky took a step back and eyed Dawn strangely. "Dammit, Jason. It takes two to make a relationship. Are you with me or not? Because I'll hop on the first flight back to Chicago and have my things outta the apartment if that's what you truly want. Is it?" she demanded.

"I wanna enjoy being home and that's what I'm gonna do," he said. He wasn't gonna play any games or get into talks about their relationship right now. Not right now. He'd just gotten back to AG and he only had two weeks. He was gonna make the most of it. That's all he knew. But he wasn't gonna let her attack Kim whenever she felt like it. "Remember when I said 'back off' at the airport? Use that advice now," he said.

"What? I'm not gonna-" she began.

"You are. Leave Kim alone. She's given you no reason to come after her the way you have," Jason said. Protecting Kim was just second nature to him.

"Maybe I just won't say another word to her. How's that?" Dawn said bitterly.

"Whatever works," Jason said.

"Maybe I will go to Chicago," Dawn said in a threatening tone.

Kim and Rocky looked at Jason. "Do what you want," Jason said.

Dawn blinked at his tone. She'd actually believed he'd try and stop her. "You can't really mean that," she said.

"I'm not in a game-playing mood, Dawn. Just leave Kim alone. I'm serious," he said, looking into her eyes. He wasn't about to go and scream his head off because he'd be giving her what she was obviously looking for at the moment.

Dawn walked up to him. "Jason, how can you blame for me going off? You know what I've gone through. Marc-" she was saying.

"Is not an excuse for everything. If you were in such a bad way, therapy would've been the solution," Jason said.

"Therapy? I am not crazy!" she exclaimed.

'_You keep telling yourself that, honey,_' Kim thought.

"Did you hear the word 'crazy' come outta my mouth?" Jason asked coolly.

"You implied-" Dawn began.

"No, you just heard what you wanted. This is stupid, Dawn. Why don't you go back into the den?" he said. It was more of a command than a suggestion. He wasn't gonna deal with her in front of his friends.

Dawn opened her mouth to retort, but, the look on his face stopped her dead in his tracks. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. '_I said I'd be cool. I have to be. If not, I'll lose him for sure. Maybe he's gonna break up with me anyway. I just have to keep that from happening. And I will. I don't care what I have to do. I'll do **anything**. I'll play it his way- for now_,' she thought, now feeling strangely calm. She nodded. "That's a good idea, Jason," she said.

Then, she smiled at Rocky. "I hope you don't think I'm a loon," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Uh-" he began. But Dawn turned her focus to Kim- who was prepared for anything.

'_Bring it on, Schizo_,' Kim thought, watching Dawn carefully.

She smiled at Kim. "I've been awful to you twice already and it's wrong. I'm so sorry," she said, shaking her head slowly.

Kim continued to stare at her. Dawn was kidding herself if she thought Kim would really accept this apology. No friggin' way.

Dawn lifted her eyebrows and laughed. "I don't blame you for not saying anything, but, I really am sorry. Hopefully, you'll come to believe that," she said.

"Why don't you go back into the den like Jason said?" Kim said calmly.

"Right. Right," Dawn said, nodding. Then, she turned to leave. Rocky quickly stepped outta her way.

"I don't understand a single thing that just happened here," Rocky said slowly after she exited the room.

Kim snorted. "Join the club," she said.

Jason shook his head. "I've gotta use the bathroom," he said, then, headed outta the kitchen. Kim stared after him.

Rocky walked up to her. "Okay, she's obviously jealous of you. And a former student at the Laughing Academy," he said.

Kim laughed. "Agreed," she said. "I just wonder when Jason will see it."

"I can't see Jase really wanting a woman like that," Rocky said, shaking his head slowly.

Kim thought for a moment. "Maybe he doesn't," she said. Rocky looked at her and she sighed. "I've known Jason a long time, Rocky."

"Longer than any of us," he said, nodding.

"Yeah," she said, leaning against the counter. "But I don't know if he's really in love with her or he just thinks he is, you know? Or maybe he's just used to her."

"It happens," he said.

"For sure. I can't just make Jason drop her. But you better believe I'm definitely gonna be keeping a close eye on her from here on out," Kim said seriously. She didn't like making hasty judgments of people. But, she didn't like Dawn at all and she had a pretty strong feeling that wouldn't change.

"You and I both," Rocky said. Crazy wasn't even the word for Dawn.

"We should tell the others, too. But, then, we probably won't have to. I'm sure Dawn'll go off about _something_ in front of them," Kim said.

"Yeah. Maybe she'll get in argument with one of her least favorite personalities or something," Rocky said. Kim laughed and he shook his head. "One thing's for sure, though, if her head starts spinning and she spits up pea soup, I'm doing backflips outta here," he said, causing his friend to laugh harder.

* * *

**Stay tuned.**


	5. I Just Don't Wanna Lose You

**On to chapter five. Yep, another superquick update!**

**(I've just really gotten into this story)**

**Oh, and I know everybody wants Dawn to get the ass-kicking she deserves. ;-) But, if that does happen, it'll be after Jase cuts her loose and he WILL.**

**This chappie contains another kitchen encounter, but, not with Kim.**

* * *

**(Next day- Tuesday afternoon)**

Jason was in his mother's kitchen, making a couple sandwiches for himself. It was a light rainfall outside and the house was silent. Dawn was upstairs in his old room. His mom and friends were, of course, at work.

Dawn walked in then and up to him. She leaned against the counter and looked at him. Jason hadn't said much to her since last night. "Jase, is it gonna be like this between us from now on? I said I was sorry," she said.

"Yeah. And I bet you'll be sorry again when Kim, I don't know, walks past me," he said dryly.

She winced. "I'm embarrassed by the way I've treated Kim. But, I'm sure she'd understand if I explained to her what I've gone through," she said.

"Why don't you just say as little to her as possible?" Jason suggested lightly.

"I won't go off about anything. I promise. Jase, I'm willing to work through my insecurity issues. For us. I've been thinking of what you said about therapy and well it's just a scary idea," she said.

"Therapy doesn't mean you're insane, Dawn. It's just counseling," he said.

"I know. That's why I'm gonna do it," she said.

He finally looked at her. "You just said it was a scary idea," he said.

"Yeah, but, I'm willing to go through with it if it helps. I just don't wanna lose you. I love you. I don't wanna lose us. That's why I'm gonna check it out when we go home," she said.

"I hope you mean that, Dawn. Because Kim's a part of my life and that's not gonna change. We've been tight since preschool and if you can't learn to cope with- " he was saying.

"I will. I will. Like I said, I don't wanna lose you. You and what we've built together means everything to me," she said, placing her hand on his arm.

He threw her a half-smile. He really did hope she'd get whatever help she needed for the sake of their relationship. Otherwise, they didn't stand a chance in Hell. No way could he hold onto someone who'd never accept his friends. Especially his oldest and closest friend.

She grinned at him. "I really do wanna get to know Kim, you know. I guess I go off because you have such a special relationship with her and it's like she knows a part of you I never will," she said.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, Dawn. We do have a special connection. It's always been that way. It always will be. But, nothing's ever gone on between us," he said.

"But you wanted something to happen once. I, I heard you tell Steve you had a crush on her in junior high," she confessed.

"The keywords? Junior high. A lifetime ago. Besides, all that faded the summer before high school. Dawn, nothing ever happened between us and nothing will happen. There's nothing to worry about. Your job is to work on believing that, all right?" he said, looking into her eyes and speaking in a low voice.

"You're right. I love you, Jason," she said.

"I love you, too," he said. "You want any lunch?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll just have some iced tea," she said, standing and walking to the fridge. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, Tommy invited us out to his house in Reefside for dinner," Jason said.

"Us? As in me and you?" Dawn asked- hoping "Pinky" wasn't included.

"Nope. All of us," Jason said.

Dawn gripped the fridge door's handle til her knuckles whitened.Her eyes blazed. She'd vowed to play it his way, but, actually spending another evening with that little twit would drive her right up the wall. '_It better not be like this the whole time we're here. I'm not spending every single day around her. Someone might get hurt_,' she thought, slightly cocking her head. Jason's voice broke into her not so pleasant thoughts and she looked over her shoulder at him, silently hoping her eyes didn't give anything away.

"You okay there?" he asked, his eyebrows slightly raised.

She smiled sweetly. "I'm fine, honey," she said innocently.

* * *

**(Tommy's House)**

Jason laughed when Billy pulled up to Tommy's house. "Tommy values the hell outta privacy," he said. His friends hadn't been kidding.

Kat laughed. "That's what Zack and Rocky said," the lovely, Australian blonde said. The other former rangers had only been here a few times. Tommy lived in a secluded area. No neighbors. It cracked his friends up everytime they were here.

Billy grinned. "Tommy definitely holds the "weird" title now. It's was time I surrendered it anyway," he quipped. His three passengers laughed. They all got outta the car just as Zack's car pulled up. Adam, Tanya, Rocky and, probably Aisha were here already. Another car was here also, a black Rodeo. Probably Vanessa's.

Zack cut his engine and got outta his car. "What's up, peeps?" he said.

Jason grinned at his other best friend. "Hey, Zackman," he said.

Before anyone else could speak, Trini and Kim got outta Zack's car, also. Hellos were then exchanged and the seven adults headed up to Tommy's house. When they were at the door, Trini rang the doorbell and the door was yanked open several moments later by Rocky. He grinned. "Hey, guys. Get in here," he said, stepping aside.

"Wow. Whatever's cooking smells great," Kat said as they headed for the living room.

"Tell me about it. I wonder what we're having," Trini said after they exchanged hellos with Aisha, Adam and Tanya.

"I don't even care. I'm hungry enough to eat a water buffalo right now," Zack said as he sat down in one of the folding chairs set up in the room.

"Hey, Taylor, a line like that's supposed to come from me," Rocky said, grinning.

"Yeah, Zack. Rocky's King Glutton. Don't try and steal his crown. That's just mean," Tanya said, mock serious. Everyone laughed and Rocky smirked.

"They're having roast chicken, two different kinds of potatoes, baby peas, buttered rolls and salad," Adam said, sliding his arm around Tanya's shoulders. Rocky rubbed his stomach and looked over at his Aisha. His fiancee held up her hand.

"Yes, Rocky, I want my rolls," she said.

"I resent that," he said. "I wasn't gonna say anything about rolls."

She cocked a brow. "Is that right?"

"Yeah. I was gonna ask about the potatoes," he said casually- causing her to roll her eyes and everyone else to laugh. Tommy came in, then, and said hello to the guests who'd just arrived.

"Is that Vanessa's truck outside, Tommy?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. She's in the kitchen right now," he said.

"When will the eats be ready, Tombo?" Rocky asked.

Tommy laughed and shook his head. "Never change, Rocko. But it'll all be ready soon," he said.

"Do you mind if I get a drink of water?" Dawn asked.

"No, of course not. The kitchen's down the hall. In the very back. Can't miss it," Tommy said.

Dawn smiled and stood. "Thank you," she said politely. Kim watched her leave the room. The brunette was determined to watch Chi-town's top public menace's every move.

When Dawn reached the kitchen, she found Vanessa at the stove, stirring something in a pot. "Hi," the blonde said.

Vanessa looked up and grinned. "Hi. Do you need anything?" she asked.

"I just came in to get a drink of water," Dawn said.

"Oh. The glasses are in the cupboard," Vanessa said.

Dawn nodded and headed over.

"You know, Jason's a really nice guy," Vanessa said, just making conversation like any normal person.

Dawn, of course, noticed things in her tone that weren't actually there. She slammed the cupboard door shut, causing Vanessa to jump a little. The blonde whirled around and glared the black-haired woman. Her eyes were shooting sparks. She charged up to her. "You have a boyfriend. Don't ogle mine," she said fiercely.

Vanessa's blue eyes widened. What! "Ogle? You're joking, right? I mean, I only said he's a nice guy. What's the big deal?" she asked.

"Yeah. Next thing I know you'll be using every little opportunity you get to touch or sit next to him. I won't have it. Not from you or that damned Kim," Dawn said angrily.

Vanessa just gaped at her. Was this for real? The blonde had seemed so pleasant the day before. Had Jason hooked up with some random wack job and was unaware of it? "I love Tommy and would never do anything to hurt him. And Kim certainly wasn't 'ogling' Jason, in my opinion. Maybe you should have your water and calm down a bit," Vanessa said lightly.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do," Dawn snapped. "I know what I'm talking about. First, it's compliments. Next, comes not-so-subtle flirting. Finally, you have him in bed. I know the type. 'He's a nice guy.' Right. I won't stand for it. If you really think for a second that I'm gonna stand on the sidelines while random skanks fall all over Jason, you better think again real fast. I heard what you didn't say, okay? I heard it."

"Are you seriously freaking kidding me with this?" Vanessa said in a bewildered tone. She didn't get it. Did Dawn have some kinda "Jekyll and Hyde" thing going on here? Wow! The seemingly unbalanced blonde grabbed her arm, then. "Sweetie, you don't wanna piss me off in a room with knives, so, drop the arm," Vanessa said quietly.

Dawn scoffed and released her hold on the other woman. "Just don't make the stupid mistake of thinking this is a joke. You, _Kim _or anyone else doesn't have a snowball's chance in Hell with Jason," she said venomously.

"Look, I don't have time for this. So maybe you could be a paranoid psycho some other time. I'll check my schedule and let you know when I'm free. But, right now, I'm in the middle of helping prepare dinner for thirteen people. So, why don't you get your water and go?" Vanessa said, looking Dawn squarely in her more than slightly wild eyes.

"Jason is mine. Just do the smart thing and remember that. I won't lose him," Dawn said hotly, then, turned and stormed out.

Vanessa stared after her with stunned eyes. '_Unbelievable. What a fruitcake! She'd better hope I don't lace her food with rat poison. Frigging cuckoo bird_,' she thought, shaking her head.

* * *

**If you want more, stay tuned!**


	6. You're Such A Freak

**I'm one chick who's having a boring Saturday, LOL. Hope everyone else's is going okay.**

**Anyway, here's chapter six. ;-)**

**More kitchen encounters! Those rangers love the kitchen, don't they? ;-)**

**I know I said any kind of beatdown, LOL, would happen after the breakup. But, maybe not. I'll see!**

**(Not a very long chap).**

* * *

**(Days later- Fourth of July)**

**(Adam and Tanya's)**

Kat stepped into the Parks' kitchen and saw Jason leaning against the counter, a thoughtful expression on his face and a bottle of beer in his hand. The crew- plus several others-was celebrating Fourth of July in Adam and Tanya's huge backyard. "Jason," Kat said.

Jason blinked a couple times and looked at the graceful blonde in slight confusion.

Kat laughed. "Dollar for your thoughts," she said.

He chuckled a little. "You really think that's all they're worth? I'm hurt, Katherine," he said jokingly- causing her to laugh again.

"Are you all right?" she asked. She, Billy, Aisha, Adam, Tanya and Tommy hadn't seen Dawn in action, but, they'd heard about everything that had taken place. They found it hard to believe she was, well, off her rocker. They were keeping their guards up, though.

"Yeah. I'm good. I was just thinking of- well, for the last couple days I've been thinking about... moving back to Angel Grove," he confessed.

Kat's eyes widened and she smiled. "That would be wonderful, Jason," she said.

He nodded. "Being here again... man. The longer I stay, the less I wanna leave, ya know?" he said.

"I understand completely," she said, nodding.

"Of course, I have to talk to Dawn about it. And my partner Steve. See how he feels about running the dojo solo," he said. He knew he missed his hometown. But, he had no idea how much til he actually got here. Chicago was fantastic, but, it wasn't home.

"Have you told your mother?" Kat asked.

"Nah, not yet. Only you, so far," he said.

Kat grinned. "Well, I hope things go all right with Steve and Dawn because it would be great to have you back again," she said sincerely.

Jason smiled at his friend and she hugged him. "It'd be great to be back again," he said truthfully. She nodded and kissed his cheek lightly just as Dawn walked in.

Dawn gripped the doorknob on the backdoor tightly and silently counted to five as Kat and Jason disengaged. That famous jealousy and boiling rage began surging through her. "Hey," she said lightly.

Jason looked over and smiled at her. "Hey, babe. What's up?" he asked.

'_Good question, Jason. Why don't you tell me what's up, though? Just how damned close were you to your female friends_?' Dawn shrieked silently. But she smiled at him. "I came in to use the bathroom and tell you that Tommy and Zack wants to see you ," she said casually.

"Oh. All right," he said, turning and heading out.

Dawn closed the door and walked up to Kat- who was getting more cups. Kat turned to head off, but, Dawn blocked her path. Kat looked at her expectantly.

"Now, what do you think Billy would say if he'd just seen you getting all cozy with one of his best friends?" Dawn asked, glaring at the other blonde.

Kat frowned. Cozy? Was she for real? "It was a hug. Billy wouldn't have read anything into it because he knows he can trust Jason and me," she said.

Dawn's eyes blazed. "Yeah? Well, I don't give a damn how he or anybody else would've reacted, _I _don't go for it. Jason's mine," she said angrily.

"What is the matter with you? I hugged him and you're acting like you found us in the backseat of your car," Kat said, already annoyed.

"And that's where it heads next!" Dawn snapped. "I've said it once, I'll say it again. I won't put up with any man-stealing tramps, all right? NOT again. Never again. Don't ever try to come between Jason and me. You don't wanna go up against me because you'll lose for sure. I'm serious."

Kat was just blown away. So, her friends had been right. She had wanted to believe they were exaggerating or misinterpreting, but, they'd been right on the money. Dawn was nuts. No doubt about it.

"I'm totally serious. Don't think I'm not because that's a mistake you'll regret making for the rest of your life. I mean it!" Dawn yelled just as Kim came in from outside. "I won't lose Jason to anybody, so,stay away from him or-"

"Oh, geez! Back off, you freak," Kim snapped, unable to help it. Dawn had been almost sickly sweet to everyone but her. She bitched out Kim and gave her evil glares whenever Jason hadn't been around. But, Kim had been giving as good as she'd been getting. Definitely. Anyway, she'd had more than her fill of SchizoBlonde. No one had mentioned anything to Jason because they wanted to enjoy his visit, but, enough was enough.

Dawn whirled around to face Kim and hate filled her eyes. "Stay the hell outta this," she snapped.

"Screw you. Kat, I came in to see what the deal was with the cups. Liza just used the last one and we've got a few thirsty people out there," Kim told her friend. Liza was a neighbor of Adam and Tanya's.

Kat nodded. "Okay. I better get out there," she said, giving Dawn a disgusted look as she headed for the door. "Are you gonna be okay, Kim?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," Kim said with a smile.

Kat smiled. "I see what you all meant, by the way," she said. 'Wow', she mouthed, then, headed out.

Kim locked eyes with Dawn. "You've been a total bitch practically since you stepped into town. If you love Jason as much as you claim, you'd try _not_ to make a bad impression on his friends," she said.

Dawn stalked up to the woman she'd made her nemesis. "Oh, shut up. You don't know a damn thing about what I feel for Jason," she said harshly.

"I'm starting to. You don't know what love is, Dawn. You're a sicko," Kim said.

"You know nothing about me and you don't know Jason better than anyone, either. I get the feeling you think you do. Guess what? I live with him. You may have grown up with him, but, I know things about Jason you or anyone else in your extended little Scooby gang don't. And that's the way it's supposed to be since I'm his future wife," Dawn said irately.

Kim froze. No way. No way had she just said... Jason could not be marrying this freak of nature. No way. She shook her head slowly. "You're lying," she said.

Dawn smiled bitterly. "He asked me last night. We're gonna announce it here at the party," she said proudly.

Kim began feeling strange sensations. No. Dawn had to be lying. Jason wasn't gonna spend his life with this witch. "No way," she whispered, speaking more to herself than Dawn.

"Yes way. Jason proposed. He said he'd get the ring as soon as possible," Dawn said in a gleeful tone that caused chills toslide up Kim's spine.

"He... could do so much better. And I'm gonna let him know that before he makes the hugest mistake of his life. I'm not gonna let him be stuck with a loon like you," Kim said seriously.

"You go on and do what you want. It won't change anything. He loves me and you're just gonna have to get over it," Dawn said, then, headed outta the kitchen and for the bathroom.

* * *

**You'll find out if Dawn's telling the truth about the proposal in the next chappie! **


	7. Consider Yourself Dropped

**Another quick update!**

**Anyway, here's chappie seven. Honestly didn't think this story would gain so much interest.**

* * *

**(Adam and Tanya's)**

Kim stared at Dawn's retreating back, then, regained her composure, turned and exited through the back door. When she stepped outside, she spotted Jason talking to Tommy, Zack and Rocky several feet away. She squared her shoulders and made a beeline for him. She grinned at the three men when she reached them and touched Jason's broad shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt, guys, but I need to talk to Jason," she said. They nodded and Jason allowed himself to be led away. When the former pink and red rangers were standing under a tree and outta everyone's earshot, Jason looked at Kim expectantly.

"Everything all right, Firebird?" he asked.

"Not even a little bit, Rex. Listen, it's about Dawn. She's... well, she's a... huge wack job. I'm not the only one who thinks so. Seriously, she just might be Rita Repulsa's secret adoptive daughter or something," Kim said, folding her arms across her chest and looking up at Jason.

Jason just stared back at her, unsure of how to respond.

"Jase, you're a grown man and I'm not trying to run your life, but, she's so not the one for you. Dawn belongs in a heavily padded room somewhere. You really need to rethink marrying her. I'm only saying this because I love you and care-" Kim was saying.

"Whoa, whoa. _Marry_? Kim, what are you talk- wait a second. Dawn! Could you come over here, please?" Jason called, after his girlfriend had stepped outta the house.

Dawn joined him and Kim seconds later, a sweet smile on her face. Kim rolled her eyes. '_Forget it, Sister of Chuckie. You're not fooling me with any of your fake crap. I'm about to blow you right outta the frigging water_,' she told her silently.

"What's up?" Dawn asked lightly, looking at Jason.

"Why did you tell Kim we're getting married?" he asked, frowning. Seriously, what the hell?

Dawn's eyes widened and she laughed. "Oh, no! No. She must've misunderstood what I said in there. I'm so embarrassed you took it in that manner, Kim," she said with a sheepish smile.

"How do you misunderstand: 'He said he'd get the ring as soon as possible?'" Kim asked, cocking a brow.

Jason's jaw dropped and he looked at Dawn in utter disbelief. Say WHAT?

Dawn gave Kim a confused look. "Huh? When did I say that?" she asked in a puzzled tone.

"Come off it, Dawn. Game over. You know what just happened in that kitchen. Just like you know you've been acting like the spawn of Satan with most of Jason's friends," Kim said, glaring murderously at the blonde. She'd had it with this psychotic bitch. She wasn't that far from ripping out her windpipe.

"That's not true! Kim, what are you trying to do? I thought I was just being ridiculous at first, but, was I really? _Are_ you interested in Jason? Because I don't see any other reason why you'd be trying to turn him against me," Dawn said, fury in her eyes.

"Knock it the hell _off _already. You may be insane, Dawn, but, you're not stupid. You know what you're doing. I have witnesses. I can get Kat- whom you just went nutty on for no reason in the kitchen. Of course, Zack, Tri, Rocky and Vanessa have already had a sneak peek of your wackiness. Why don't you just kill the phony bull?" Kim said angrily.

Dawn looked at Jason. "Can you believe this? Jase, maybe you should choose your friends a little more carefully," she said, shaking her head.

Kim was ready to crack Dawn's skull open and free the scorpions living inside. The petite gymnast looked at a bewildered Jason. "Jason, why would I be making this up? You know how much we all were looking forward to meeting her. But she's off. Think about that day at the airport, then, in Adam and Tanya's kitchen- when we hugged. She's gone off on Vanessa and Kat about how she's not gonna lose you to anybody. Jason, run, don't walk, away from this loon," she said seriously, looking into his dark eyes.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Let it go, Kim. Geez, you're transparent. But nobody believes you, so, get lost. You're so freaking pathetic, it's not even funny. I-" she was saying.

"Shut up, Dawn," Jason snapped.

"What?" Dawn said incredulously.

Jason glared at her- annoyance, frustration and anger surging through him. "You're not deaf. I told you to back off Kim," he said.

"Stop siding against me! What is the matter with you?" Dawn said, her eyes wide with horror. She turned to Kim, then. "Oh, I just hate you! I knew I would. I knew it."

Jason looked at Kim. "Dawn and I are gonna head back to my mom's now. I'm just not in a festive mood anymore. Say my goodbyes and apologies for me, will ya? Let's go, Dawn," he said.

"Jason, we-" she began.

He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her off.

* * *

**(The Scott Household)**

Dawn followed Jason into his mother's house, glaring at the back of his head. He'd said nothing to her during the ride here in his mom's car- Ms. Scott was out with friends right now. Anyway, the silence had infuriated Dawn and increased her rage and paranoia. Jason headed upstairs and she followed.

"Say something, damn you," she snapped as she followed him to his room.

Jason turned to her when they entered his room. "Start packing," he said harshly.

She blinked. "What?"

"Start packing because we're done. I want you outta this house and my life," he said seriously. Kim's words and Dawn's personality change since they'd been living together... he'd been thinking heavily about it all on the way back here to his mom's.

Dawn shook her head. "You believe her. You believe her. Surprise, surprise," she said bitterly. Then, something exploded in her. "I'm supposed to be the woman you love, dammit!" she shrieked hysterically. "I hate her! I HATE YOU!"

"Whatever. Can you hate us while you pack?" he asked calmly. He'd had it. He couldn't believe she'd told Kim they were getting married. Well, actually, he could in a way.

Dawn growled viciously and was about to slap him til he grabbed her wrist. He looked into her eyes. "You're wasting your energy on the wrong thing," he said in a low voice. "You should start packing."

She yanked away. "This is what you wanted all along! A reason to dump me and be with your precious Pinky! YOU FINALLY GOT WHAT YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED! Are you happy now, you bastard! ARE YOU! HUH?" she screamed maniacally.

Jason didn't even flinch. "What I wanted was a woman who trusted me. And a woman who didn't make my friends question her and my sanity. I didn't get that, though," he said.

"I love you in a way nobody else ever will!" she snapped, her eyes wild.

"I hope so. Because I couldn't take this kind of "love" from anybody else. Get started on your packing and I'll see if there are any available flights to Chicago tonight," he said.

She glared hatefully at him. "Don't do this. Because once I'm gone, you won't get another chance," she said venomously.

"You better tell me I can get that in writing," he said as he put her suitcase on his bed.

"I'm serious, Jason. I mean it. Don't be an idiot," she warned.

"An idiot would continue this craziness," he said.

"There's just no way Kim could ever make you as happy as I've made you and I know you were happy with me. You know we had great times," she said.

"We did. Then, you started changing up on me. Dawn, you're not the type of woman I wanna spend my life with. I'd have to be a nut myself," he said.

"Fine!" she shrieked. "I'll go back to Chicago- hopefully, tonight. But I'm not moving outta the apartment," she said, giving him a fierce look.

"I am," he said.

She frowned and took a step back. "What?"

"I'm moving back to Angel Grove. Feel free to stay in that apartment for the rest of your_ lives_," he said, using and emphasizing the word "lives" for obvious reasons. He was pretty sure Steve wouldn't mind running the dojo on his own. If not, Jason knew Steve would have no trouble finding another partner. Either way, Jason was coming back home. And Dawn was going on her way. At this moment, he honestly din't care where she went or what she did. Long as she stayed away from him.

"Moving back to- and you weren't gonna even tell me! I bet _Kimmie_ knows, though, right? You've probably been planning this for months," Dawn said, her voice dripping with hate and disgust.

Jason shook his head. She really was a wacko. If only he'd let himself see this months ago...

"Yeah. I'll pack. Because if I stay in this town any longer, somebody might become a murder victim. I hate you, Jason. I hate you and I'll never forgive you for this. But you're gonna pay. You're gonna pay," she said, then, began the job of packing. "Why don't you just get outta my sight and go back to your little-"

"Careful," he said in a quiet, but, lethal tone. Her jealousy of Kim was just unbelievable. Wow. He couldn't even remember right now what had even attracted him to Dawn in the first place. How the hell had everything gotten so outta control?

Dawn scoffed and shook her head as she tossed her things in her suitcase. "You've probably been screwing around with her behind my back since we got here," she said bitterly.

"Dawn... you and I have barely been apart since we got here," he said slowly. Even if he'd wanted to fool around on her, when the hell would he have had the time?

"Oh, shut up! I'm fine. And right. There is nothing wrong with me! Nothing! You're the crazy one- for believing Kim. You're both sick," she said angrily.

"I'll get the phone from my mom's room and check for flights," he said, turning and heading out. If not tonight, she was going tomorrow morning. Hell, he'd give her a piggyback ride there, if necessary. Didn't matter. She just had to go and that was all there was to it.

* * *

**Keep in mind that the end of Jason and Dawn doesn't necessarily mean the end of Dawn now. We ARE dealing with a crazy fool here. ;-) Hope you liked it. If so, stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. Just Call Me Dementia

**Well, here's chapter eight. I figure this is a way to pass the time. I don't know why it's been so boring lately. **

**Anyway, on with the tale.**

**

* * *

**

**(Two days later- Sunday evening)**

Jason stood on a cliff overlooking Angel Grove, staring ahead. He was sorta lost in his thoughts. Fortunately, Dawn had left the night of the breakup. And good riddance as far as he was concerned. But, Jason knew things weren't quite over yet. He had to return to Chicago tomorrow to take care of the whole moving business and talk to Steve. Dawn obviously hadn't said anything about Jason's decision or else Steve would've called his cell.

Jason was suddenly aware of a slight shift in the atmosphere and half- smiled. "Hey, Pinky," he said without even turning around.

Kim stepped up next to him, not even a little bit surprised that he knew it was her."Hi, Rex. When you weren't home, I figured you'd be here. Did you wanna be alone?" she asked.

"Nah, it's cool," he said.

She nodded, feeling more than a little bit relieved. Of course, she would've respected his wishes if he had said yes. But she was glad he hadn't. She looked ahead, also. "I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you'd hoped they would," she said.

"Thanks," he said softly.

"I mean, I know you were happy with Dawn before she went all wiggy," Kim said.

"Yeah. It's like I... fell for a totally different person, you know? The person she was or seemed to be back then..." his voice trailed off.

"Yeah," Kim said in understanding.

He looked at her. "I'm really sorry about how she treated you," he said.

Kim rolled her eyes and laughed. "Jase, thanks, but, you're not the one who should be sorry," she said.

"Dawn needs help and she'll probably never get it. But that's not problem anymore," he said.

"No, it's not," Kim agreed. Then, the two fell into a comfortable silence. After a short while, Kim's mouth curved into a smile. "Remember when we first "discovered" this place?"

Jason couldn't help the grin spreading across his face. "It was the summer before seventh grade," he said. The cliff had sort of become special to them both. It was one of their top favorite places in Angel Grove. Sometimes, they'd come together and talk about dreams or just stare up at the sky. Sometimes, they'd come alone.

"I said I loved feeling like I was on top of the world," Kim said, memories floating into her mind. Her heart squeezed a little then. "The last time we came here..."

"The night before Zack, Trini and I left for Switzerland," he said quietly.

Kim nodded and hugged herself. "I never told anybody this, but, I felt betrayed when you guys left," she confessed.

Jason looked at her in surprise. "Betrayed?"

"Yeah, I- actually, I felt like you had betrayed me. I was just mainly sad about Tri and Zack. But it was more than that with you, Jase. I was angry. So mad at you," she said seriously.

Jason had no idea what to say, so, he refocused on the scenery. Betrayed. Damn!

"I wanted to break your neck when I heard the news. I know the Peace Conference was a good opportunity. But, I also knew it wasn't you. You're a doer. You love action. Sitting around and yapping about how to make a difference is so not your style. But you left anyway," Kim said, feeling the pain all over again.

"Kim, I just thought I wanted a change. That I wanted to do something different. You know I didn't go away to hurt you or anyone else. But it's not like we left you high and dry. You still had Tommy and Billy," Jason said.

She smiled softly. "And don't ever think for a second I wasn't totally grateful for that," she said.

"I know you were. Another thing, you made friends with Aisha, Rocky and Adam," Jason said.

"And I don't regret that. But, nothing made up for your not being here, Rex. Plain and simple," she said, looking at him. He looked at her. "You're _you_. Corny, but, true," she said.

"You wanna know the other reason I left?" he asked. Might as well just get it all out in the open.

"Spill it," she said.

He took a deep breath. "I felt like you didn't really need me anymore anyway," he said seriously. He'd always believed Kim was capable of taking care of herself and all, but, whenever she needed him for anything... it just always made him feel, well, good. Like he could provide her with something no one else could. Hell, who wouldn't like that feeling?

Kim stared at him in utter disbelief. Was he _serious_? He had to be joking. If not, he was as loony as his ex. "You thought- you actually believed that?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. When Tommy stepped in, I just stepped down. I knew he could give you what you needed. So, when the peace summit deal came about, I was all: "Hey, why not?" So, I signed on for it," he said.

Kim shook her head. She just couldn't believe she'd been part of the reason he'd left. She began feeling strangely guilty. "Jason, it's true that Tommy did give me what I needed and he made me really happy. He also always made me feel like the luckiest and most beautiful person alive. The guy was the closest thing I had to a prince. But, Jason, come _on_! I could never not need you. You, of all people! That's so ridiculous, I can't even- it's just insane! How could I not need you?" she said, her eyes wide. The very idea was just so completely absurd. She couldn't even wrap her mind around it.

Jason chuckled lightly. "I don't know. It was just how I felt at the time," he said. But, then, he'd only been fifteen. It could've only been jealousy or something, right?

"Well, you so shouldn't have! God, Rex! There are things about me that only you understand to this very day," she said honestly.

Jason smiled at that. "Just like there're things about me only you understand," he said, nodding.

She grinned and threw her arms around him. He hugged her tightly. "Not need you? That's probably the craziest thing I've ever heard," she said, pulling away slightly to look in his eyes.

"Then, remind me never to say it again. Crazy ain't _my_ department," he said. She laughed.

* * *

**(The same day)**

Dawn stood in the bathroom in Jason's apartment, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were wild and murderous, but, she didn't notice. Her hair had lost its luster. But, she didn't notice. Her mind was whirling with absurd notions. It had been for the last couple days. But, she didn't notice. She'd been locked up in the apartment for the last two days, wandering around with a dazed look on her face.

The blonde gripped the edges of the sink. Her reflection slowly transformed into Kimberly Hart. Renewed fury filled her. 'Kim' smiled cruelly at her.

"You lost, Dawnie. He's all mine now," the product of Dawn's frantic mind said triumphantly.

"Shut up," Dawn snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"You are so pathetic. No wonder he dropped you," the figment said, rolling its eyes.

"I said shut up. Go away," Dawn said angrily.

"Oh, I'll never go away. Ever. I have to do my job as your worst nightmare," 'Kim' said wickedly.

"I'll kill you," Dawn hissed.

"No, you won't. Because Jason won't let you. He'd never let anything bad happen to me," the image said.

"I'll kill you both!" Dawn said vehemently. Her mind began cracking even faster.

"In your dreams, sweetheart. Jason and I are- what's the word? Oh, yeah. Invincible. Hey, you wanna come to our wedding? I could use another bridesmaid. Just kidding. But we'd love you to-" the figment was saying.

"SHUT UP, YOU BITCH! ARRRGH! SHUT UP!" Dawn screeched hysterically, smashing her fist into the mirror. She didn't even feel the glass piercing her skin or the blood. The blonde looked at her hand as if it were new to her. Then, she looked at the wrecked mirror. She was shaking violently. Where was Kim? Where the hell that witch disappeared off to?

Dawn ran outta the bathroom and into the bedroom. She gasped when she saw 'Jason' and 'Kim' on the bed, kissing furiously. Jason pulled away to smile at Kim.

"I love you, Pinky. I couldn't get rid of Dawn soon enough," he said.

Kim giggled and ran her fingers through his hair. "At least she's gone now. And we're free to be together forever. Nothing else matters,"she said happily.

Dawn screamed and jumped on the bed. Then, she blinked. Where had they gone? The slimy bastard and his little whore. Dawn hopped off the bed and dashed from the room and for the kitchen... where she saw 'Jason' and 'Kim' sitting at the table, feeding each other. Her hysteria and rage intensified.

The blonde charged over to the table and kicked it over, along with the chairs. They'd disappeared again. She turned and headed for the silverware drawer. She grabbed the largest, sharpest knife she could find. Then, she began shrieking and opening cabinets and knocking dishes to the floor.

She didn't hear the knocking at the front door. Obviously, Dawn had attracted attention. The deluded woman hurried back to the bedroom.

"Is everything okay?" Mrs. Richards- a widowed neighbor- said from the hallway.

Dawn hopped on the bed and began slicing and dicing the pillows furiously. After the bed was covered with feathers, she hopped off and yanked the covers off. Then, she began knifing the mattress. How dare he have her in their bed! Unforgivable.

Then, she turned and stalked up to Jason's desk, yanked a drawer open and grabbed a black marker. She smiled sweetly and walked up to a wall. She uncapped the marker, cocked her head and began writing. When she was done, she stepped back to admire her 'work.' She'd written: 'JASON'S GONNA DIE AND SO IS HIS SLUT!'

She began humming and headed to the living room. The knocking started up again and her humming stopped abruptly. She gripped the knife handle and narrowed her eyes.

"Dawn? Are you all right? I heard screaming," a voice said.

Dawn blinked. Okay. The part of her brain that was still halfway sane recognized the voice. Mrs. Richards. Mrs. Richards. Such a sweet lady. And she adored Jason and Dawn.

'_But she's gonna hate him after she finds out he dumped me for that bitch. He deserves hatred and so much more. He deserves to die at my hands. I loved you, Jason. I loved you with all my heart and you hurt me in the worst way. You can't just go on breathing the same air as me. And since you want_ **her** _so much, I'll get her, too. Maybe I'll kill you together. Wouldn't it be romantic to die at the same time?_' Dawn thought maniacally. She was starting to feel an excitement she'd never experienced in her life.

"Dawn?" Mrs. Richards again. Dawn walked over to a wall, sat on the floor, pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and began rocking and humming.

* * *

**Do ya wish for more?**


	9. The Wrath Of The Crane

**And here's chapter nine. Thanks for the feedback, once again. **

**Now, we delve deeper into Dawn's craziness. Scary, ain't it?**

**Kinda short, but, satisfying. At least, I think so. It'll get better. Trust me.**

* * *

**(Jason's Apartment)**

**(The next afternoon)**

"Kim, you really didn't have to take off work and come to another state with me," Jason said with a grin as he and his petite friend headed down the hall towards his apartment.

Kim grinned and shrugged. "It's no problem, Rex. Besides, I wanted to see your apartment anyway and see a little bit of Chicago,"she said. She was using her vacation time, but, didn't care. She'd had nothing else planned anyway.

"Chicago's great. Seriously. But I'm happy to be going back to Angel Grove," he said as he unlocked the door.

"I'm happy you're coming back, too," she said as she followed him into the apartment.

"Yeah. The longer I was home, the more I-" he began.

"Whoa!" Kim exclaimed, her eyes widening.

Jason frowned. "What is it?" he asked. Then, he took in the appearance of his living room and his jaw dropped in astonishment. "What the _hell_!"

The furniture was all slashed up, the coffee table looked as if it had been smashed to pieces with a baseball bat or something, the TV screen had been smashed in, the stereo had been knocked to the floor, and there was writing on the wall... Jason's eyes narrowed when he read what'd been written. 'DIE, JASON, DIE. DIE, KIM, DIE. I HOPE YOU BOTH ROT IN HELL.'

Jason looked at Kim- who had an incredulous look on her pretty face. She met Jason's eyes. "That bitch is crazier than I thought. Wow!" she exclaimed.

"Crazy's too weak a word," he said through clenched teeth. He could almost feel Dawn's slender neck in his hands. He stalked towards his room and Kim hurried after him. When they'd reached the room, Kim's hand flew to her mouth. Damn!

The bed was totally wrecked, more writing on the wall, the desk had been overturned. Jason turned and headed for the bathroom. Kim stood frozen, gaping.

Jason was shocked to see that the bathroom had been untouched- except for the broken mirror. "Is it a freaky nightmare in there, too?" came Kim's voice from behind him. He turned and shook his head.

"No. She just broke the mirror. But I wonder what she did to the kitchen," he said, then, headed off. Kim sighed and followed. She shook her head when they reached the kitchen.

The table and chairs were broken, dishes were in pieces all over the floor. Three large knives had been stuck into the wall.

Jason rubbed his hands over his face. Dawn was completely deranged.

Kim touched his shoulder. "Jase, I'm so sorry. I just had no idea she was this psychotic," she said.

"I'm sorry she wrote that shit about you on the wall," he said.

"It's okay. Dawn's just... the mall's open, but, nobody's shopping, ya know?" Kim said with a shrug.

Jason laughed lightly in agreement. Kim looked around the kitchen. She was pissed, though. Not by what Dawn had written. The wack job had trashed Jason's apartment. Kim felt as if it'd happened to _her. _The brunette didn't take kindly to people who caused any of her friends any sort of problems. A rage that almost scared her was building rapidly within her.

Jason sighed. Words couldn't even began to describe what he was feeling right now. Damn. "I thought this crap only happened in movies," he said, shaking his head.

"Tell me about it," Kim said calmly. But her tone didn't match her emotions at all. Hell, no.

They turned and headed back into the living room. "I was so focused on getting her outta Angel Grove, I forgot to take this apartment key back from her," he said.

"Don't blame yourself for this, Jason. It's not your fault she doesn't know what "it's over" means. She's a lunatic that needs to be strapped to a bed for the rest of her life. She's a few grapes short of a bunch," Kim said as her rage continued to grow. The bitch had gone too far. Too far.

"I wonder where the hell she is now," he muttered.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Probably off torturing mini Jason and Kim voodoo dolls," she said.

"Or maybe she's visiting her father- Satan," he said dryly. The two of them just stood silently. Moments later, he spoke up again. "I'm gonna check and see if any of my clothes and shoes are still intact," he said. He couldn't get outta here fast enough.

"I'll come with you," Kim said. The two former rangers turned to head to his room.

"Jason! Hi!" a female voice said cheerfully.

They turned quickly to see Dawn standing in the doorway, grinning happily.

Jason only stared at her. He had no idea what to actually say. And he refused to move because he knew what might happen if he did and he was against physically harming women.

Kim glared hatefully at the blonde. She really had to be crazy to show her face here.

Dawn grinned at her. "Hi, Kim! Nice to see you," she said warmly, stepping into the apartment and closing the door behind her. "Hey, you can pack and all that later, Jason. Why don't the three of us get some lunch?" she suggested brightly.

Jason and Kim continued to look at her.

Dawn looked around the living room and gasped. "WHOA! What happened here?" she exclaimed.

"You know damn well what happened here, you psychotic _freak_," Kim snapped harshly.

Dawn frowned, then, her eyes widened. "You think I did this?" she said in disbelief.

"What happened to your hand?" Kim asked angrily. Dawn's right hand was bandaged. "Don't bother telling us 'cause we already know. You must've hurt it when you were trashing this apartment."

Dawn looked at Jason, fury filling her eyes. "You believe her, don't you? Of course you do! What else is new? Dammit, Jason!" she yelled, punching the wall with her uninjured hand. She glared at him. "I can't believe you brought this tramp with you! Why'd you do it? Huh? To rub it in my face? And I can't believe you had her here in that bed last night!"

Jason frowned. "What the hell are you talking-" he began.

"I saw you!" she shrieked hysterically. Don't deny it! I saw you in that bed and I saw you feeding her! I saw her in the mirror in the bathroom! She was there, dammit! Gloating about how I'd lost! BUT I NEVER LOSE!" she screamed.

Jason and Kim just gaped at her. WOW!

Dawn clutched her head and began groaning. Then, she glared at them. "The jackass and his whore! I hate you both and you're gonna die painful deaths. I might make you watch me kill your precious Kimmie, Jason. How would that feel? Seeing her life drained from her? Seeing her die by hand? What would you do if-" she was saying.

"Shut the hell up!" Kim said, charging up to her and punching her squarely in the mouth. Jason's dark eyebrows rose slightly as Dawn fell backwards to the floor. Something had snapped in Kim.

She didn't give Dawn time to recover. She hopped onto the blonde and began punching her mercilessly in the chest and the face. Dawn tried to push her off, but, failed miserably. Jason had no idea where the petite gymnast's strength had come from.

When Kim had tired of punching her, she sprang to her feet . Dawn's face? Bloodied. It made her look even more demented. Kim began swiftly and roughly kicking her in the ribs, hip and head. She'd been wanting to hurt this woman in the worst way practically since the first time she'd met her.

"Open the door, Jason, so, I can kick out the trash," Kim said harshly.

Jason walked up to the door and opened it. Kim kicked at Dawn til she was out in the hall. She didn't care if anyone saw the blonde. She just didn't care. Kim glared down at her. "Get lost, you loony bitch," she snapped.

Jason looked at Dawn, who glared murderously at him. "See ya around," he said lightly, then, kicked the door closed.

* * *

**Stay tuned if ya care to see more. Dawn's not outta the pic yet, of course. Cya!**


	10. You Dizzy Broad

**Here's chapter ten- for anyone who still cares. ;-)**

**Again, thanks for the support. And even if I get negative reviews, I thank the reviewers in advance. I appreciate it all. Reviews are reviews in my eyes.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

**(Second week of October)**

**(Saturday afternoon)**

It'd been three months since Jason'd returned to Angel Grove permanently. He'd been working at a dojo for the last month and a half. Okay, working at a dojo after running one seemed like, well, a step down. But he planned to have his own once again in due time.

Anyway, today the former eleven rangers and Vanessa were at Aisha and Rocky's wedding reception- yep, the ape and the bear had finally jumped that broom. The reception was being held at a hall they'd rented. It'd been a beautiful wedding.

Rocky, Aisha, Tommy, Vanessa, Adam and Tanya were on the dance floor- among other couples- while Jason, Zack, Kim, Trini, Billy and Kat were sitting at a table, chatting it up. Kim and Jason had chosen to be each others' date at the wedding. Made sense- considering they'd been spending more time with each other than everyone else lately.

Zack- who'd been bobbing his head along with the music- looked over at Jason. "So, Jay, I don't wanna ruin your day, but... what do ya think ever happened to Dawn?" he asked carefully.

"I'm thinking the folks with the butterfly net finally caught her," Jason said dryly.

"I think an institution's too good for Dawn," Trini said, shaking her head slowly.

"It all seems so surreal," Billy said.

"Yeah. I still can't believe people like that actually exist outside of a TV screen," Kat said, tucking a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"I just wish I'd been there to see the smackdown between Pinky and Loony," Zack said with a laugh. The others laughed and Kim smirked.

"The only thing missing was a mud pit," Jason said, his eyes dancing.

"Nothing like a good chick fight," Zack said with a wink. Kat and Billy laughed as Trini and Kim smacked Jason and Zack on the back of their heads simultaneously.

"Calm down, Firebird. The abuse just never ends with you, does it?" Jason said, looking at Kim in mock disbelief. Kim rolled her eyes and the others laughed once again.

Then, Zack took Trini's hand just as the opening of Monica's "Angel of Mine" began streaming through the loud, clear speakers. "Shall we, Miss Kwan?" he said with a grin.

Trini grinned. "We shall, Mr. Taylor," she said. They stood and headed for the dance floor.

Billy stood and smiled at Kat. "Care to cut a rug, my love?" he asked in an adorable and slightly shy voice.

She grinned and stood as well. "Why, I'd be delighted," she said, looping her arm through his. The couple headed for the floor.

Kim looked over at Jason. "Would ya like to-" she began.

"Do you wanna-" he began at the same time. They laughed and shook their heads. Jason grinned at her. "May I have this dance, pterodactyl?" he asked.

"You may, tyrannosaurus," she said with a grin. Then, they stood and headed out to the floor. He pulled her close and circled his arms around her waist. She curled her arms around his neck, lay her head on his chest and they began swaying to the music. They closed their eyes...

When the song ended, some couples continued to sway anyway and others smiled at each other. Some headed for the seats. Kim and Jason stopped dancing, but, continued to hold on to each other. They looked around, then, at each other. Something had happened during the dance. Neither knew what yet exactly. But, _something_ had happened.

Jason stared down into her eyes. "I haven't told you how fantastic you look already, have I ?" he asked.

"Yep. But feel free to say it as many times as you want," she said, smiling.

He chuckled. He couldn't help thinking of how right it felt to just hold her like this.

Kim was busy thinking of how it wouldn't bother her a bit if they'd stayed just like this for a lifetime. He pulled her closer, then, slowly brought his face down to hers before he knew it. Surprise filled her, but, she didn't stop him. She nearly melted when his lips touched hers.

Their friends, in particular, did double takes when they saw 'em.

When the kiss ended after what seemed like so long, the two of them looked at each other- breathing rapidly and unaware of their surroundings.

"What, what was that?" Kim said, her head spinning.

"I don't know," he said in a low voice.

"Could you do it again? I mean, maybe doing it a second time will help us figure it out," she said innocently.

"Worth a try," he said huskily, then, caught her mouth in yet another kiss.

* * *

**(Somewhere in California- a motel)**

**(Same Day)**

Dawn sat on her bed in the motel room she'd been residing in for the last couple weeks, counting up the large sum of money she'd managed to con people out of over the last few months. She'd long since gotten fired from the ad agency she'd worked at. But, the hell with them. She didn't even need a job anyway. She laughed gleefully and tossed a few bills up in the air.

She'd kept her presence in California a secret from Jason and his friends. She'd almost been caught the other day by Kat and Tanya, but, she'd gotten away. What a close call, though. They probably wouldn't have recognized her right off anyway. Her hair was now chin-length and she wore colored contacts.

Dawn'd had hired a guy- Rick Simms- to keep track of Jason's and his friends' whereabouts. Money really did talk. Huh. Anyway, Rick'd told her Jason and Kim'd attended their friends' wedding today- together.

A bitter, hateful smile lit Dawn's face. '_I knew it. I knew they were together. I knew he dumped me for her. Maybe I won't kill him. Maybe I'll forgive him and take him back. I do still love him. Yeah. We can go off and live on an island. Just leave it all behind. I'm gonna have my happily ever after. And he's gonna give it to me whether he wants to or not. But he has to beg my forgiveness first. And watch me kill her. She may have gotten the best of me before, but, I'm ready now. More than ready. I always win in the end. I always win_,' she thought, nodding and rocking slowly.

Dawn reached under her pillow and pulled out her cherished pistol. She kissed it and sighed happily. Then, she pulled a manila envelope from under her pillow, opened it and dumped the contents on the bed. They were photos of Jason. Some of Jason and his friends or his mom. Some of Jason and his sweet Kimmie. Dawn glared at a pic of the two of them laughing about something.

"You won't be laughing for much longer, Kim. You won't be laughing when you're laying in a deep pool of your own blood," she said viciously. Then, she took the picture and hurled it across the room.

The blonde switched gears and smiled happily at a picture of Jason alone. She picked it up and sighed. "Oh, Jason. If only you weren't so blind. But it's okay. Because I'm gonna forgive you. You'll see that we're soulmates," she said as if he were sitting right in front of her.

Sure, he'd be upset over Kim's death. But, he'd get over it. In time, he'd forget about the brunette. Dawn would help him. Because that's what you did for the people you loved more than life itself. '_I'll make him see. I'll make him understand why it had to be done. I'll comfort him at the funeral. He'll realize how much he really does love and need me. Then, we're off to the Caribbean to celebrate our reunion and live the rest of our lives together. It's gonna be so sweet. So sweet. Kimberly Hart will be outta the picture forever_,' she thought with a gleeful smile.

She wanted to get rid of Kim so badly she could actually taste it. She'd never hated another human being more in her life.

A loud knock on the door made the blonde jump a little and she instantly reached for her pistol. "Who's there?" she demanded.

"Rick", a slightly gruff, male voice said.

Dawn sighed in relief, hopped off the bed and hurried up to the door. She yanked it open to reveal a tall man with a medium build, mustache, shaggy, dark hair and bloodshot blue eyes standing there. She rolled her eyes. "It's about frigging time. I'm starving, you idiot," she snapped.

He tossed a bag from Taco Bell at her and walked in. "Don't start in on me, you dizzy broad," he said, pulling a carton of Newport cigarettes outta his pocket. Then, he sat on the bed.

"Hey, I suggest you show a little more respect to the woman whose payroll you're on," she said, sitting as well.

"Pull back, baby. The salary ain't exactly anything to brag about," he said before taking a long pull on his cigarette.

Dawn snorted. "Please. It's more than enough for this particular job. We're talking about my boyfriend and the whore he cheated on me with. Not a count and countess. Besides, it's not like you have anything better to do, so, shut up," she said hotly.

Rick looked at her and laughed. "True," he agreed. "I gotta tell you, though. It's not hard to see why anyone would want that Kimberly Hart."

Dawn narrowed her eyes. "My pistol's right behind you. I'd know what to do with the body," she said murderously.

"Chill out, babe. You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself," he said. '_Damn, this dame really isn't playing with a full deck. But, the hell with it. I need the dough_,' he thought.

She rolled her eyes and refocused on her food.

"You know, you don't have to pay me more with money, gorgeous. Hear what I'm saying?" he said with a lewd smile. She may have been a loon, but, hell, she was a great-looking loon. He was only interested in the physical.

"Not even on your best day, you jackass. Besides, I'm taken. Jason would kick your ass to China if he knew you were coming on to me like this," Dawn said proudly.

Rick shook his head. This chick was majorly fucked up.

"You know, I wonder if I should kill her with a gun. I had this dream once that I did it with a chainsaw. A chainsaw!" Dawn said, with a more than slightly maniacal laugh.

Rick just shrugged and continued to smoke. She was definitely a new definition of insane, but, what did he care? He was getting paid and these people he were spying on meant nothing to him.

"Oh! Maybe I should just stab her to death. Nah, too sloppy. So is a chainsaw. I might just strangle her or something. Oh, well. Doesn't matter. Long as she's gone. I ALWAYS WIN," Dawn said in an ominous tone.

* * *

**Stay tuned. Cya. ;-)**


	11. What's It Gonna Be?

**Here's chapter eleven of the Psycho Saga. ;-)**

**I've just gotten so into this story and I hope everyone who's reviewed so far stays interested. ;-)**

**Again, all types of reviews will be appreciated. Oh, and if the story seems a little rushed now, I purposely did that.**

* * *

**(Starlight Cafe)**

**(November- 2nd Week)**

**(Friday evening)**

It was now a month later and Kim and Jason'd become an official couple three weeks earlier. Anyway, the new couple were sitting at a table, having dinner and reminiscing. They were, of course, unaware that Dawn and Rick- who now lived together in Rick's apartment- were sitting several feet away.

Rick looked at Dawn. "You know, babe, that wig works for ya," he said, gesturing towards the long, black wig she'd decided to wear.

She tore her gaze away from Jason and Kim and glared at her roommate. "I told you you're wasting your time and energy with the compliments. I'm in love with Jason and always will be. And vice versa," she said.

Rick laughed. "Vice versa? I think it's safe to say you're yesterday's news, honey. It doesn't look like he'll be leaving Kim alone any time soon," he said.

Dawn's eyes flashed. "Listen, she only **thinks** they're together, all right? It's not real. She's living in a fantasy," she said, waving her hand dismissively.

"_She_'s living in a fantasy?" Rick said with raised eyebrows.

"Uh-huh. You see, Rick, I'm not worried in the least. I know I'm the one he really wants. I was a little paranoid, at first. But, I know the truth now. I have his heart. She'll NEVER be what I am to him. Every guy has their little flings before they marry their soulmates," Dawn said, grinning happily.

"Right," Rick said slowly. '_Geez. She's got to be the single most **screwed **up chick I've ever met in my life. It's pathetic._' He wondered how long she'd been a **fruit basket** and why she was allowed to run loose in the streets. The planet she lived on had yet to be discovered. But, he didn't really care. He only cared about his money.

Dawn nodded. "She'll probably end up being his mistress," she said with a shrug. She looked over at the pair once again and her eyes darkened.

Rick looked over his shoulder to see Kim leaning across the table to kiss Jason. He looked back at Dawn- who'd sprang to her feet. He leaned over and grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"What do you think, you frigging moron? I'm gonna go over and take care of her. How dare she kiss him?" Dawn said, fury blazing in her eyes.

'_I guess that confidence just flew right outta the window._' "Look, you can't go over there. You don't want them to know you're back yet, remember?" Rick said as calmly as he could. She could make a crazy person sane all on her own!

"Oh, who cares? I want her gone," Dawn snapped, glaring hatefully at the smiling brunette.

"You can't attack her here. Witnesses, babe. She could have you arrested," he said.

Dawn looked at him for several seconds, then, rolled her eyes and yanked her wrist free from his grip. "Fine," she snapped as she sat down again. "Ugh! Dammit. What does he see in her anyway? What is it that makes her so damned special? Huh? Oh, I've always hated people like her! My high school was filled with skanks like that. You know, the kind you pigs always fall for."

"What are you so freaked about? He's yours, remember?" Rick said lightly.

"Do. not. mock. me. I'm NOT to be made sport of. I don't take it very well at all. Just ask Kenny Greene," Dawn said in a poisonous tone, bending her silver fork in the process.

"And he would be..." Rick said, not really caring much at all.

"A jackass I went to high school with. He was captain of the football team. He mocked me. Constantly. But I put an end to it," she said in a serene voice.

"What did you do?" Rick asked, a chill slowly rolling down his spine. This was one freaky chick and he would watch his back.

She cocked her head and smiled sweetly. "I took care of the situation," she said in a singsong voice.

Rick swallowed hard. "Is that right? How, ahem, did you do that?" he asked casually.

Dawn leaned forward. "I'd rather show than tell. And I will if you mock me again," she said, gripping her knife.

"Mocking's out. Got it. Stuck in my brain forever," Rick said, nodding a little rapidly.

She leaned back slowly and smiled softly. A dreamy, starry look appeared in her eyes. "Do you think that Jason would like to go to Barbados for our honeymoon?" she asked as if she were talking to a longtime friend.

"Who wouldn't?" Rick said, wondering for the zillionth time what had made this dame crack up in the first place.

"Yeah, you're right. Barbados is so beaut... oh," she said, her eyes narrowing. "They're leaving. Let's go," she said, her voice now cold and harsh.

* * *

**(Three Days Later)**

Kim sighed deeply as she stepped on to the elevator in her apartment building. Man, she was exhausted. She'd just left work and was more than ready for a lovely shower. She planned to get some Christmas shopping done a little later. The holidays were rapidly approaching. Thanksgiving would arrive in only a matter of days.

'_I know what I'm mostly thankful for this year_,' Kim thought with a small giggle. She never in a million years thought she and **Jason** would ever become anything more than friends. She'd always figured that he, Zack and Billy were guys she'd always be on a friendship level with.

But life was so funny! She'd began seeing Jason in a different light. Began seeing him as if she were seeing him for the very first time. And everything just felt so right and totally natural. And just freaking fantastic.

Kim stepped off the elevator and practically skipped down the hall to her apartment, now feeling recharged. Just thinking of him made her lighter on her feet. They had your typical, everyday romance. That's actually what made it so special to her. Friends turned lovers. God, she felt like a teen who'd just met her celebrity crush!

'_Beautiful shower, here I come!_' she thought as she unlocked the door to her apartment.

But just as she was about to step in, she was shoved in from behind. The stunned gymnast quickly rolled over and sat up to see a woman standing in her doorway. She wore a huge purse,dark shades, blue jeans and a white halter top. Also, she had long, black hair.

Kim glared at the woman, confused and pissed."Who are you and what the hell's your problem?" she demanded, hopping to her feet. She was about to walk up to her til the woman pulled a sleek, black pistol outta her purse. _Whoa_. Okay, then.

Kim began slowly backing away. "Listen, there's no need for a gun, all right? I just wanna know who you are and what you want," she said, struggling to keep her voice steady. What the hell was this?

The woman stepped in and kicked the door closed, then, aimed the gun at Kim- whose heart rate began to pick up a little.

"What are you looking for? Money?" Kim asked, choosing to ignore the fear prickling at her spine. She would not freak out here.

The woman removed her shades and just looked at Kim.

Kim stared at her for a few seconds, then, recognition filled her eyes. "Dawn," she said tightly.

Dawn nodded and grinned. "Very good. Wanna cookie, _Pinky_?" she said tauntingly.

Kim shook her head as if to clear it. "What are you doing here? How, how long have you been in town?" she asked warily.

"Long enough," Dawn snapped. "Did you really think it was over? If so, you're really not the brightest crayon in the box, are you?"

Kim just looked at the wacko, wondering when she'd returned from Hell.

"I'm here to collect my fiance, Kimberly. Our wedding date's fast approaching and there are amillion things to do. Wedding planning is a busy job. You know how it is. Anyway, I'm afraid Jason's played enough, so, you'll have to find some other home to wreck," Dawn said with a shrug.

"Dawn... listen carefully. This has gotten _way_ outta hand. I really, really think you should seek professional help. NOW. Jason has moved on and you should do the same," Kim said, even though she knew that trying to reason with the woman was useless. Dawn was just too far gone and Kim almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"Kim, that's stupid. Why would I 'move on'? Jason and I are engaged to be _married_. Get your own man. Don't try to hang on to mine. Do you have any idea how **sad** that is? You're trying to stand in the way of true love and I'm not gonna let that happen," Dawn said, shaking her head. "I _can't_."

"Dawn-" Kim began.

"Shut up!" Dawn shrieked. Then, she smiled warmly. "No talking," she said in a singsong voice.

'_She's friggin' hopeless_,' Kim thought. But she stayed quiet and perfectly still. Who the hell would rile up a lunatic holding a gun?

"Shh. You have to stay quiet," Dawn whispered. Then, she giggled. "Indoor voice." Then, her eyes iced over and she slowly walked up to Kim. "I was gonna exterminate you. It's all I've been able to think of- besides, my upcoming nuptials, of course."

Kim didn't reply. She honestly couldn't think of the perfect adjective to describe Dawn.

"But I'm gonna give you a choice. Walk away from Jason or- BANG BANG- get **taken** away from him. What's it gonna be?" Dawn asked in a dangerous tone.

* * *

**Whew! Stay tuned. Cya. ;-)**


	12. Possibly Fatal Consequences

**Here's Chappie 12 of the Loony Lucy story, folks.**

**Hope ya enjoy.**

**Might seem kinda predictable, but, oh, well. What're ya gonna do, right? ;-)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What's it gonna be?" Dawn barked, her grip tightening on the gun. Unadulterated hate swirled around in her eyes.

Kim bit her lower lip and stared at the gun. She honestly couldn't believe any of this was happening. She wished Jason'd never met this freak.

"Well?" Dawn snapped. "I don't have time to screw around here. I told you my wedding plans aren't quite finished yet."

'_Okay. Just play it her way, Kim. Just play it her way. Make her think she's won. She's so _**bonkers**_ she'd believe it. Just go along with it. Make her think you're giving her what she wants. Just go for it_,' Kim told herself. Her heart rate began to slowly return to normal.

Dawn growled viciously, sounding very much like a rabid pit bull. "Answer me," she snarled.

Kim cleared her throat and nodded. "All right. I'll step down. He's all yours," she said lightly.

Dawn blinked. She hadn't expected Kim to give in so easily. Suspicion filled her. "I don't buy it," she said harshly.

"It's true, Dawn. I'm gonna let him go because if there's anything I'm all for, it's true love. It's obvious how much he means to you and I can't ignore that. Actually, I was thinking of breaking it off anyway because I know, deep down, it can never go anywhere, you know. And I can tell he... still loves you. He won't admit it, but, he's been a total wreck since you guys have been apart. He's missing you something fierce. It's so obvious," Kim said, managing to keep her voice perfectly serious.

Dawn's expression softened. "I knew it," she said triumphantly. "Well, everything's gonna be fine now. We'll be together like we should be."

"That's all he really wants, Dawn," Kim said.

"I know," Dawn said. Her eyes narrowed. "Kimberly, I'm telling you right here and now. If you don't back off for real and leave us alone, I'll end your existence without a second thought."

"I give you my word. Jason and I are done. I mean, why should I hold on to a guy I'll never really have? It's a total waste of time," Kim said.

"Yeah, it is. That's all I ever wanted you to know, Kim. That's all," Dawn said as if they were discussing the California weather.

"Hey, I totally understand and I'll be fine. There are plenty of guys out there," Kim said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Right. But, Kim, if you're not being straight with me, if you really don't plan to step down, you'll have to go. Deep down, you do understand that, right?" Dawn asked.

"Of course. Consider me outta the way, Dawn," Kim said.

"That means completely outta the way. Meaning you can't be friends with him, either. It just can't be done. You'll be endangering yourself and nobody _really_ wants that. Nobody has to get hurt here if you just do. the. right. thing," Dawn said, still holding the pistol tightly.

Kim was about to reply til the phone rang. She made no move to answer it. She didn't trust Dawn in the least. Crazy people were unpredictable. The second she turned her back, the blonde would probably fire. No way in hell was Kim letting that happen. She'd handle Dawn one way or another. The two women just stared at each other.

After about a million rings, the answering machine picked up. '_Hi, this is Kim. I'm unavailable right now, but, if you'd leave your name and a brief message, I'll be sure to get back to you. Catch ya on the flipside!_'

"It's me, Firebird," came Jason's deep voice after the beep. Dawn and Kim looked over at the machine. "I was hoping you'd be home. Anyway, I was calling to see how your day went and if you wanted to get together for lunch tomorrow. Lemme know. Talk to you later."

Kim inhaled sharply, positive Dawn'd hated hearing that.

Dawn curled her upper lip. Then, she glared at Kim. "Call him back and break things off. You should do it now. Just get it over with. The sooner, the better. For all of us. Do it," she ordered.

"I would in a heartbeat. But the poor guy's been through so much already. Maybe I should talk to him in person," Kim said, knowing exactly what she was doing.

Dawn considered this. Then, she nodded curtly. "You're right. Tell him to come over. It's time he saw me again anyway," she said with a smile.

"Absolutely," Kim said, nodding. Maybe, just maybe, she and Jason could figure what the hell to do about this loon together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason arrived at Kim's in almost no time. She'd sounded really strange on the phone and he was worried. So, he'd raced here.

The former ranger leader hurried up to her apartment and knocked rapidly on the door. "Kim, it's me. Open up," he said, wishing the crazy thoughts in his head would go away. He just needed to know if she was all right.

A few agonizing seconds later, she opened the door. He noticed she was still in her workout uniform. "Hey. Is everything all right? I wasn't crazy about the way sounded on the phone," he said.

The brunette smiled faintly at her boyfriend. "Come on in, Jason," she said in the voice she'd used on the phone earlier. His concern rose.

He frowned and stepped in. "Kim, what's going on? Why're you acting so-" he was saying. He stopped abruptly whan he noticed a dark-haired woman standing by the window, her hand was in her large purse. He looked over at Kim- even more confused. "Who's that?" he mouthed silently.

Kim ignored him and closed the door. "He's here now," she said.

Jason's eyebrows shot up. Before he could say anything, the woman turned towards him and Kim.

"Hi, Jason," she said sweetly. "You look great."

Jason was about to ask her who she was til he heard the voice again in his brain. Cold dread filled him. What the _hell_? No way. No frigging way.

"_Dawn_?"

She nodded and grinned. "I'm back and everything's gonna be fine now. Don't worry. Things're gonna happen the way they should," she said soothingly.

Jason gaped at her. Damn! When had she come back? How long had she been in town? He suddenly thought of something much more important to him and fury slammed into the young man. "What the hell are you doing in Kim's apartment?" he demanded. Then, he looked over at Kim. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Rex," she said lightly.

Dawn's eyes blazed. "Don't call him that!" she screeched angrily. "No more ties, remember? No terms of endearment. You promised, damn you!"

"Okay, you know what? Get out. Get the hell outta here, Dawn. Get outta this apartment and out of our lives. **Stay **out. I'm so dead serious. Get out. Get out now," Jason said, his voice as hard as steel.

"I will, Jason. I will. After I get what I came for. Can't have a wedding without a groom, silly," Dawn said with a giggle.

"Wed- lady, you're freaking outta this world, you know that? It's over between us, Dawn. Over. And there's no going back. I'm with Kim now. Even if that wasn't the case, I'd never go back to you. You belong in a-" Jason was saying.

"DON'T YOU DARE! I AM NOT CRAZY! I'm in love, dammit! In love! And I'll be damned if you're gonna deprive me of what's rightfully mine. We're made for each other! Accept that!" Dawn yelled hysterically.

"Get the hell-" Jason began.

"Shut up!" Dawn snarled, then, whipped out the pistol- which now had a silencer on it.

Jason's eyes bugged out. What the-? He felt Kim tense up next to him.

"I tried to be nice. I tried. I offered her a way out, but, you ruined it. And now she has to die. And it'll be all your fault, Jason. Your little angel's gotta go and you'll have no one to blame but yourself. You're gonna have to live with what you've done for the rest of your life. You're gonna see her everytime you look at me and the guilt's gonna eat you up a little more each time," Dawn said, not even sounding human. She cocked the gun.

"Okay. Dawn, put the gun away, all right? There's really no need for it at all. I'll leave with you. Nobody's gotta die here. Come on. Just put the gun away and let's get outta here. Just you and me," Jason said, speaking as calmly as any human could. He had no idea how they'd deal with her once and for all, but, one thing was for sure. He wouldn't let a damn thing happen to Kimberly.

Dawn cocked her head. "Just you and me. That's how it should always be, Jason. I just want everyone to realize that. Is that so wrong? Is that so wrong? What's wrong with wanting to be with your soulmate? Don't I deserve happiness?" she said, her voice breaking.

"Everybody does," he said, his eyes on the gun.

Dawn shook her head. "No. Some people deserve nothing but pure misery and hell. And Kim's one of those people. She did this. She set it all in motion. She wanted to tear us apart because she's so hateful and jealous. If she'd have just left well enough alone, she'd have gotten to live," she said, her eyes filled with a frightening rage.

"Dawn, you can't do this. You-" Jason began.

"DON'T SIDE WITH HER! Why must you always defend her? WHY?" Dawn screamed psychotically. "It's gonna be your fault she's dead. You cost her her life."

"Dawn-" Jason began.

"She'll never forgive you for this. And I'll never forgive you for making me do it," Dawn said, aiming the gun at Kim.

"Dawn, no! No. Put the gun down," Jason said urgently.

"Time for beddy-bye, Pinky. Can't say it was a pleasure knowing you," Dawn said darkly with an evil smile.

Jason dove in front of Kim without the slightest hesitation the second the pistol went off.

Before everything went pitch-black, he heard Kim shriek his name in absolute horror.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yet another cliffhanger. Sorry. Also, sorry if it wasn't the most fascinating or anything. Stay tuned. Cya. **


	13. Sayonara, California?

**Here's thirteenth chapter of "Where You Belong." It's not, of course, the longest chapter in the world.**

**The feedback's been amazing so far. Wow. Thank you all so much. I really didn't expect it at all.**

**Sad to say that this story'll be coming to an end soon. Yep, I only have several more chapters left in me, LOL.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dawn looked at her gun, then, at Jason. Her eyes widened in astonishment. "No!" she yelled.

Kim quickly sank down to the floor beside her boyfriend, fearful tears in her eyes. The bullet had caught him in the back.

"Jason! Oh, no. Oh, my God!" she said in an anguished tone, running her hand over his hair. The gymnast's heart was ready to fly outta her chest. She gently lifted his head and lay it on her lap.

Dawn looked on in horror. "Oh, no! Oh, no!" she screamed, then, started to run towards Jason.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" Kim shrieked, her body now shaking almost violently with fury.

The fierce intensity in Kim's voice and the look in her eyes managed to stop Dawn dead in her tracks.

"But I-I-I... this is your fault! Look what you made me DO! How could you!" Dawn screeched, then, turned, opened the door and dashed outta the apartment at breakneck speed.

Kim barely even noticed. All she cared about right now was Jason and getting him the help he needed. She couldn't lose him. Especially when they'd just started. The brunette stood and hurried over to the phone to call the paramedics, ignoring the panic that'd gripped her heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Rick's Apartment)**

Rick was just about to open the door to step outta his apartment when the door opened and Dawn came flying in. He frowned, closed the door and turned to face her.

"What's the problem?" he asked curiously.

Dawn was trembling and clutching her gun tightly. She looked as if she'd been in an whirlwind. Her eyes were filled with fear and terror.

"I shot him, Rick! I shot him. What if he dies?" she exclaimed, her arms flailing wildly.

"What are you talk- wait, you mean Jason? What the hell?" Rick exclaimed, his eyes widening in disbelief. She'd shot Jason? The guy she always claimed to wanna spend her life with. She'd shot him and he could die. What the hell had happened here?

"He got in the way!" she screamed. "It was an accident. It was supposed to be her. But he protected her." Hatred replaced the fear in her eyes. "I can't believe he's willing to die for her! It's not like she's the woman he's supposed to be with. That's me! Me. But he risked his life for her. **Her**. How could he do that? How could he lay down his life for a woman who isn't me? That just makes me **so**-"

"Will you FORGET ABOUT THAT, DAMMIT?" Rick bellowed. Something had snapped in him. He knew she was **nuts**, but, still! They had more important things to think about here.

Dawn glared at him. "Don't yell at me. Who the hell do you think you are?" she said harshly.

"Will you just shut up and listen? It's like this. You're in deep shit, Dawn, if you hang around here," he said. She wasn't too far gone to see that, was she?

"No. I'll be fine. It doesn't even matter if they tell the police anything because they'll never find me. I'm not going anywhere," Dawn said fiercely.

Rick ran his hands over his face. He had to get through to her. If she got in trouble, he wouldn't be too far behind, he knew. Since he was the sane one here, he had to do all the strategizing and thinking from here on out. They had to get the hell outta here- today.

"Dawn... you hired me to spy on Jason and his friends. I've observed them enough to know that they aren't exactly the kind of group that will just let this slide, you know. They seem to be far from the quitting types. You can't stay here because I'm sure they'll find you," he said, keeping his voice rational and calm.

She shook her head. "Nothing's gonna happen to me. I've always been able to take care of myself just fine. I'm no idiot. I can avoid prison time. Besides, Jason needs me," she said.

"Think, Dawn. Police or no police, do you really believe Kim and the others are gonna let you anywhere near him- especially right now?" Rick said, lifting his eyebrows. Okay, he knew it was stupid question because she was a psychopathic lunatic.

She smiled softly. "Jason won't let them stop me from being with him because he loves me. They're just gonna have to cope with that. He'll forgive me for this. He will. Then, we'll leave California behind for good," she said.

Rick silently counted to five, then, took a deep breath. "We have to leave town. Today. I'm serious. We should start packing," he said, heading for his bedroom. She'd been sleeping in his spare room. Anyway, he didn't know where they would go, but, he knew they had to get the hell outta dodge right now.

Dawn set her gun down on the coffee table and stalked after him. "Did you not hear what I just said? I'm not leaving without Jason! It's just totally outta question. You're completely insane if you think I'm leaving without my fiance," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Maybe our destination should be Arizona," Rick said as if she hadn't spoken a word. He hurriedly gathered suitcases and overnight bags.

"Hel-loooo! I'm not leaving. Not without Jason," Dawn said in irritation.

Rick's eyes darkened. He stormed up to her and grabbed her upper arms. "Get it through your head. You lost him. It's over. Stick a fork in it. Get off Fantasy Island and go pack. We don't have time for this," he said, shaking her for emphasis. He didn't care what she said. They were leaving.

"I-" she began.

"They'll find you! And when they do, it's over! OVER!" he said, releasing her.

"They won't find me! And, even if they do, it won't matter. Because I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. I'm innocent. I'm innocent. I made a mistake! It was supposed to be Kim," she said, her eyes blazing.

"Well, it wasn't!" he exploded.

She blinked. "But it was supposed to be. She was supposed to die," she said in a strangely quiet voice.

"And she didn't. You shot Jason. And we're getting outta here. I'll pack for you myself. I don't care," he said.

"You're gonna be wasting your time because-" she was saying.

"We're leaving. Whether you want to or not. We're leaving. I don't care what I have to do... you're not staying in California," he said in a low, deadly tone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Somewhere in California)**

It was now a little over an hour later and Rick and Dawn were in his car- heading for Arizona. He gripped the wheel and looked over at her. She was unconscious because he'd chloroformed her.

He refocused on the road and gripped the wheel tightly. He'd had to do what he'd done because she wouldn't come willingly. The woman needed somebody to serve as her brain. She'd be pissed when she woke up and would most likely yell death threats and nonsense about how Jason would kill him if he didn't let her go. But he honestly didn't care.

He knew what he was doing. He'd already gotten rid of the gun. Rick didn't have a game plan right now, but, he'd come up with something soon enough.

For right now, though, they were gonna stay at an old friend of his- Craig Dixon. Yeah. He knew Craig would help him out. After all... he had before. Rick's past wasn't exactly squeaky clean- to say the least.

Memories began to invade his mind and he gripped the wheel tighter. No, he wasn't gonna think about that right now. Not right now. He couldn't. Because if he did, he'd go crazy. Dawn was crazy enough. He'd started to believe there was just no hope at all for her. Someone had to have their head screwed on tight.

He heard a low moan come from her and tensed a little. It wouldn't be long now. He wasn't looking forward to dealing with her- who the hell would be? But he had to do it. There was just way too much at stake now- thanks to her stupidity and lunacy. Wishing he'd never gotten involved in all this was just pointless and a waste of time he didn't have.

"Tucson, here we come," he muttered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Stay tuned. Cya.**


	14. Firebird And Red Dragon

**Here's chapter fourteen.**

**After receiving twelve reviews for the last chapter, I decided to get the ball a-rolling right now.**

**Forgive me if this chapter seems a little off or whatever. It's late and I'm not really all there. But I wanted to put this chappie out there right away.**

**Anyway, on with the tale.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Angel Grove Hospital)**

**(Wednesday morning)**

It was now two days later. Jason'd been diagnosed with temporary paralysis- they didn't know **how** temporary, of course. Anyway, his friends were FURIOUS. They were spending all their free time searching for Dawn. The police, of course, were searching as well. Jason hadn't said much of anything, though.

At this particular moment, the former red/gold ranger was in his hospital bed, staring down at his legs with cold eyes. His first physical therapy session would start in a few hours. Lovely.

'_Is this really temporary? Am I really gonna be able to ever walk again_?' he wondered for the zillionth time. Doctors weren't always right.

Feeling helpless and useless was something Jason'd always loathed. Always. He suddenly thought back to an accident he'd had back in Switzerland during the Peace Summit days. It'd left him temporarily blind. He'd almost gone crazy. He hadn't been a lotta fun to be around. He'd become bitter. Mad at the world because he couldn't see it anymore.

It was simply because he preferred being the helper, not the help**ee. **He'd been that way long before the wise, floating head had called on him and four other fourteen-year-olds to be planet defenders.

Jason lay his head back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. He wasn't looking forward to this PT session at all. He hated being weak and dependent. He hated this stupid hospital bed. He hated that he had no choice but to lay here like a damn log. He hated Dawn Russell.

He closed his midnight eyes. Thanksgiving was coming up... and he'd have to celebrate it as a cripple. Bitterness coursed through him. '_Thanks for this, you psychotic _**bitch**,' he thought darkly. Oh, yeah. He really had to buy her a nice gift for this one. Maybe jewelry.

He heard someone approach him, but, didn't open his eyes. The scent of the familiar body mist filled his nostrils and his jaw clenched.

"What are you doing here, Kim? You're supposed to be at work," he said dully.

"I know, but, I really wanted to see you, Rex," his girlfriend said in a quiet tone.

The words caused him to feel a crazy mixture of happiness and irritation. He didn't like her seeing him this way. She was the one person he couldn't quite look in the eye right now. She was the last person he wanted here yet the only person he really needed near him.

Kimberly. Geez! Their relationship had barely started and he was lying in a hospital, unable to walk. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be teaching martial arts right now. Martial arts. A wave of misery crashed over him. He was in his element when he was doing anything related to martial arts. Who knew how long it'd be before he was able to get back into it?

And, worst of all, Kim had to deal with an invalid boyfriend. His chest tightened. God, he really wished she wasn't here right now!

"Jase... you'll never know how much I wanted to run after that bitch and blast her outta the world with her own gun. But you're way more important. I couldn't leave you," she said, taking his hand in her smaller one.

Jason didn't respond- verbally or physically. He was too focused on his bitterness and annoyance at his situation at the moment.

"I don't even really remember what went through my head when you leapt in front of me," she said softly.

Jason remembered what'd been going through his. He'd been thinking of nothing but saving her. Keeping her outta harm's way.

He felt her run her fingers through his hair then. "Jase, open your eyes," she said. There was a plea in her tone.

He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head towards the original pink ranger. His heart twisted and that damn helpless feeling washed over him once again.

"You should go to work," he said flatly.

"No. I wanna be with you. Don't bother arguing because you'll lose. I'm staying here," she said.

"But, Kim..." his voice trailed off.

"I know you, Jason. I know you're not thrilled about having me see you like this," she said.

"Then, you should go," he said.

"Forget it. This doesn't make you any less of a man or anything in my eyes. This is just a temporary setback. You're gonna-" she was saying.

"Temporary setback?" he snapped harshly. "Is it really or is that just a load of** crap**?"

She looked away. She wasn't annoyed or hurt or anything because she knew he didn't mean anything by it. She knew this was hell for him.

Jason sighed, feeling a surge of guilt. Sure, he was frustrated, but, it wasn't right to take it out on her. "I'm sorry, baby. I just- I hate that... this is a nightmare. I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head.

Kim leaned forward and kissed his forehead, silently accepting the unnecessary- in her eyes- apology.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Angel Grove Hospital)**

**(The same day)**

Jason grinned when Kim entered his hospital room a few hours later. He was in a slightly better mood. Anyway, she'd gone home for a while. "Hey, Firebird," he said.

She grinned. "Hey, baby," she said before kissing him firmly on the lips.

"Whatcha got in the bag?" he asked, gesturing towards the white paper bag she was holding.

"A Philly cheesesteak sandwich for my gorgeous hunk," she said cheerfully.

"My angel in shining armor. You saved me from hospital food. Bring it on, Pinky," he said.

She laughed and handed him the bag. "So, how'd your session go?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"It was okay. She's nice and all," he said.

Kim cocked a brow. "She? Is this 'she' pretty?" she demanded in a mock envious tone.

"Oh, yeah. Babelicious. But I swear I was thinking of you the whole time," Jason said, mock serious. The couple laughed. Jason took a deep breath. "Kim, I really am sorry about this morning. I didn't-"

Kim waved her hand dismissively. "It's okay, Jase. Seriously. You always act like that when you're sick or whatever," she said.

"Do not," he quipped.

"Do, too," she said teasingly. Then, she shook her head. "I just hate this happened to you, sweetie. Damn Dawn to Hell. I don't ever wanna lay eyes on that witch again."

"Yeah. I can go a few lifetimes without seeing her myself. I never thought she'd be such a head case. I sure know how to pick 'em, don't I?" he said dryly.

Kim giggled. "But you hit the jackpot when you picked me," she joked, her eyes dancing.

"Damn straight," he said, meaning it. "I'd take that bullet all over again." He honestly didn't know how not to protect her.

"I know," she said, squeezing his hand.

"You know what? Screw what I said. This **is **temporary. I'm gonna be walking again- as soon as possible. For us. You're my motivation, baby."

A bolt of happiness went right through the petite brunette. "And you're the sweetest guy in the universe. God, I'm so lucky," she said, looking into his eyes.

"No argument there," he joked, a playful glint in his eyes. He laughed when she growled and hit him on the shoulder. "But I'm pretty lucky myself," he said seriously. "Come here."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it wasn't longer. Anyway, more Jason and Kim to come. Hope ya liked. If not, it'll get better. DON'T GIVE UP ON ME. LOL. Cya. ;-)**


	15. Hello In There, Dawnie

**Here's chapter fifteen. Y'all still care, right? LOL.**

**Now I'm in no way a medical expert, so, bear with me, LOL. I mean, I've never been paralyzed, so... . I'm just gonna speed things up a little like soap operas! Like a magically quick recovery or something. I know that's unrealistic, but, once again, bear with me. I'm still kind of a novice. (smiles shyly)**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(The DeSantoses' Residence)**

**(February- 2nd Week)**

It was now three months later. New year, new start. Jason had healed up right nicely. As for Dawn, her whereabouts was still a mystery! She was crazy, but, good. But, no one was giving up hope. Anyway, on this particular evening, the crew was chilling at Rocky and Aisha's place.

Even though they still wanted Dawn caught and possibly beheaded, they were enjoying her absence once again. Things had began feeling normal again and Kim and Jason had grown closer than ever. The gang was tight as ever.

Zack looked over at Trini and lifted his eyebrows in question. Trini nodded and grinned. Zack grinned and squeezed her hand.

"Okay, you two have been grinning like dorks since you got here. What gives?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah. Out with it, you two," Aisha ordered.

"Spill it this instant," Kim said.

"Or else," Tanya said in a mock warning tone.

Trini cleared her throat and sat up straighter. "Okay. Zack and I are-" she began.

"Getting married, peeps!" Zack finished cheerfully.

Reactions? Eye-popping, jaw-dropping, excited squeals, et cetera. The guys began clapping Zack on the back and hugging Trini. The girls hugged them both, of course.

"This is wonderful news!" Kat said with a grin.

"Absolutely. Congratulations, you two," Billy told his two lifelong friends with a wide smile.

"I'm really happy for you guys," Adam said.

"So am I," Tanya said happily.

"That goes for me too. This is fantastic!" Aisha said excitedly.

"You said it, baby. Congrats, guys," Rocky said.

"It's great you guys are jumping that broom," Vanessa said, smiling.

"For sure. It's terrific, guys," Tommy said, nodding.

"Definitely. I'm glad you guys are about to make it all official," Jason said.

"Totally! I can't wait til you're Mr. and Mrs. Taylor! When did you propose, Zacky?" Kim asked with a wide smile.

"Last night- over dinner at Mario's," Zack said happily.

"It was a beautiful romantic setting," Trini said, remebering the events that'd taken place the night before with a smile.

"That's why she said yes," Zack joked- causing laughter.

"Ooh, lemme see the ring!" Kim said eagerly.

"Show us the bling, Trinity," Aisha said as she, Kim, Kat, Tanya and Vanessa hopped up to see the engagement ring. Trini smiled at the oohs and ahhs emitting from her gal pals.

"Oh! We have a million things to do, girls!" Kim exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

"Right! Helping Tri pick out a dress and decide on a color theme and flowers and all," Aisha said eagerly, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"And, of course, the perfect hairstyle! And shoes. And Tanya should totally sing," Kim said.

"No doubt! We've gotta get the right caterer," Aisha said. Everyone watched in amusement as Kim and Aisha went on and on about wedding details.

"You think they'd notice if we left?" Adam said with a laugh.

"Sure, man. In, like, 2015," Tommy said, draping his arm around Vanessa's shoulder. Everyone laughed good-naturedly.

Jason watched Kim prattle on with a smile on his face. God, he just loved seeing her happy. The former red ranger stood and headed for the kitchen to refill his glass with water.

Adam looked over at Tanya. "Since we're all in high spirits, should we tell them?" he asked his wife.

"Well, don't you think it'd be kind of like stealing Tri and Zack's thunder?" she asked, looking into her eyes as Kim headed into the kitchen after her boyfriend.

Adam thought for a moment. "Yeah, maybe you're right," he said, nodding.

Back in the kitchen, Kim walked up to Jason- who was standing by the fridge, downing some of his water. She grinned at him. "I'm just so glad everything feels so great again," she said.

"So am I. You know, I just love seeing you smile, baby," he said, setting his glass on top of the fridge, then, pulling her close to him. "Thanks for sticking by me the way you have."

"I'll always stick by you, Red Dragon," she said seriously, curling her arms around his waist.

"Right back at cha, Firebird," he said, then, leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I love you."

Kim's eyes widened. That was the first time the love subject had come up. Totally unexpected! But her surprise was quickly replaced with joy and giddiness. She smiled brightly. For some reason, this seemed like the perfect time to say it.

"I love you, too, Jason. I love you, too," she said. Naturally, they did the next typical, sensible thing and kissed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Tucson, Arizona)**

**(The same day)**

Rick sat on the tattered sofa in the apartment he'd gotten a few weeks earlier, smoking his fifth cigarette in twenty minutes. He'd gotten a job at an auto repair shop a couple months earlier. He still couldn't believe it'd been three months and ... nothing. But, then, actually, he could. Outsmarting the cops wasn't exactly something he was new at.

As for Blondie, well, she had her good days and her horrid days. Scary days. Sometimes, she sounded like a person living in reality. Other times, she'd go into her little world. He was shocked she hadn't gone totally around the bend yet.

Just then, she entered the living room. Her hair had grown some and was now shoulder-length. She glared at him. "When are we gonna get outta this damn dump?" she snapped.

"Just be glad I didn't leave you in a ditch somewhere," he said harshly. He knew she was kooky, but, a little gratitude would've been more than nice. After all, he'd been helping her out now for the last four months. The wildest, looniest months of his life. He felt he was pretty much stuck with her now.

"Shut up! I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't dragged me outta the state against my will, you sleaze," Dawn said, her eyes flashing.

"If I hadn't dragged you out of the state, you'd be in a cozy little jail right now," he said calmly.

"DAMMIT, Rick! For the zillionth time, I didn't do anything. It was all Kim's fault," Dawn said angrily.

"Right. 'Cause _she_ pulled the trigger," Rick said sardonically.

"What, are you on her side now? Huh? Are you jumping on her little bandwagon like everyone else in the free world? Kimberly Hart ruined my life! She stole the man I love more than anyone else on Earth. A person like that shouldn't be allowed to breathe! Arghhh! I hope she get hits by a bus. Or maybe she'll get kidnapped, raped and left for dead. You know what? I should've paid someone to do that. Dammit," Dawn raved, her eyes wild.

Rick, who was kind of used to the horrifying lunacy, continued to smoke. He'd sort of gotten a handle on her.

"Or maybe I should've done something to her car! Or I should've just buried her alive. Yeah. That would've been beautiful. I can almost hear her screams and pathetic little pleas," Dawn said darkly, now pacing the floor. A red haze began clouding her vision. Images of Jason and Kim began running through her brain at double speed and she howled animalistically.

Rick quickly put his cigarette out and sprang to his feet. "Okay, you know-" he began.

"Shut up! You're too loud! You're **all** too loud! Too noisy. Stop it! I can't think with all the noise. It has to be quiet. As quiet as a cemetery. Noisiness is not allowed. Not allowed," Dawn said, looking around frantically. Then, she trained her crazed eyes on Rick.

"Dawn-" he began.

"No. No! How dare you? How dare you!" she screamed, then, turned and raced into the kitchen. He hurried after her without really thinking.

"Look, you really need to-" he began.

"NO!" she shrieked, grabbing a knife. She spun around to face him. "You hurt me. You hurt me. No one hurts me and lives to tell about it. You hurt me, Jason!"

_Jason_? "Dawn, take it easy! I'm Rick, remember? Rick," he said, backing away slowly.

"You can't fool me, Jason! You can't fool me anymore. You have to pay. You have to pay for breaking my heart. You have to pay for replacing me with that little slut!" she yelled, then, lunged towards him... .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I wasn't too crazy about this chapter, but, I hope y'all were okay with it. Anyway, I know people want Dawn to be caught and jailed, but, I've got other plans for her. She will be seeing the rangers again, though. Stay tuned if you're still interested. Cya.**


	16. Rick's Demise

**Here's chapter sixteen. **

**If you're wondering when I'm gonna wrap this up, I dunno exactly. I do know I don't have a whole lotta chapters left in me for this particular fic. Hell, maybe I'll come up with a sequel or something, LOL! I've been seriously thinking of that... .**

**Anyway, happy reading. Plz keep the reviews coming. It's encouraging.**

**Oh, uh, I apologize if this chapter's a little disturbing- more so than usual- for some.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rick quickly stepped out of harm's way and the knife-weilding loon ended up stabbing the blade into the wall. Wow!

Dawn removed her hand from the handle and took a step back. The blonde looked over at Rick, a confused frown on her face. "What's going on here?"

His eyebrows shot up at her tone. _What_? "What do you mean what's going on-"

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" she asked, looking around the kitchen in disgust and fear.

"Dawn-" he began.

"No. You wanna kill me, don't you? That's why I'm here. You brought me here to kill me," she said, her eyes blazing once again.

"Dawn... it's me. Rick. I've been helping you for the last few months. Try to calm down and think," he said.

She just stared at him. Several moments later, an evil smile began slowly lighting her face. "I know who you are," she said in an eerily calm tone.

"Do you?" he asked warily.

"Of course. I killed you all those years ago and you came back to kill me. Guess what, though? It's not gonna happen, Kenny," she said, shaking her head.

Kenny? Rick frowned in genuine confusion. Kenny? Now she thought he was someone named Kenny... whom she'd killed. Kenny. Suddenly, realization slammed into Rick. Kenny. As in Kenny Greene. The guy she'd gone to high scool with. The guy who'd mocked her. The guy she'd... taken care of. Oh, man. What the hell had made her go off like this? What had caused it? When had it started?

"Because I'm gonna kill you again. And, once again, I'll make it look like suicide. Or maybe not. Maybe I'll just dump the body or something," Dawn said, a serene smile on her face. Then, she sighed and shook her head. "Maybe I'll just let you go this time."

"Dawn, I'm not Kenny. People... they don't come back from the dead," Rick said slowly.

But Dawn wasn't listening. She yanked the knife out of the wall and stared at it as if she'd never seen anything more intriguing in her life. She began softly humming and slowly caressing the silver, sharp blade.

'_I should get the hell outta here! Screw all this crap. There's no bringing this chick back. She hit the point of no return a long time ago. I gotta get away from her_,' he thought. She continued to hum and rub the knife. He took that opportunity to ease out of the kitchen.

He needed to just hop into his car and leave her here. Rick nodded, then, looked around for his car keys. Nowhere in sight. He cursed silently and hurried over to the couch. He began pulling the cushions up.

He grinned when he spotted them tucked in a corner. But just as he was about to grab them, he was shoved down from the back. Before he could make the slightest movement, she hopped down on him and plunged the steel blade into the side of his neck. He howled and she forced his face down into the couch, removed the knife and stabbed it into his back- twice. Then, she hopped to her feet, turned him over, held a stained pillow over his face and plunged the knife deep into his heart. The flowing, dark red blood made her laugh gleefully. She pulled the knife out and began stabbing repeatedly... .

She was soon satisfied. The blonde stared down at the now still man and the knife lodged in his chest. And the blood. Oh, the blood. It was everywhere. Just like it had been that night... . Some had gotten on her.

"I better go wash up," she muttered. She grabbed the car keys, then, smiled down at the man whose eyes were staring up at nothing. "I changed my mind about letting you go, Kenny. Because I hate you."

Now, to find the bathroom in this place... .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**( A few hours later)**

Kim and Jason lay on a blanket on the sandy beach, cuddling and staring up at the star-filled sky. Kim was absently tracing shapes on Jason's chest with her finger.

"The sky's like a painting," she said, smiling. "And just look at the moon. Gorgeous."

"You really like it? I ordered it just for you," he said, fingering a lock of her hair.

She looked up at him and grinned. "Best gift I've ever gotten," she quipped- causing him to laugh. Then, they refocused on the sky. "Jase?"

"Yeah, babe?" he asked.

"I'm not trying to spoil the mood, but... what do you think Dawn's up to right now?" she asked warily.

Jason tensed a little at the mention of his mental ex. "She's probably making someone else's life hell," he said.

"I really hope they lock her up before she hurts anyone else. I don't care if it's a jail cell or a room at the Happy House. She needs to be restrained," Kim said.

"That's for sure. I just keep wondering..." his voice trailed off.

"What, sweetie?" Kim asked gently.

"Well, I don't know if our breakup made her crack up or something else entirely," he said.

"Maybe it was something that happened when she was a kid," Kim said.

"Probably. Well, I don't know where she is or what she's doing, but, one thing's for sure," he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," he said seriously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Tucson)**

Dawn was furiously pacing the room in the motel she'd just arrived at a couple hours earlier. She'd just hopped in the car and started driving. The motel had come into view and she'd decided to stay here for the night or maybe a few days.

Anyway, she was glad she'd beaten one of her personal demons again. She couldn't believe he'd actually come back. Well, let him come back again if he wanted. She wasn't worried. She'd get rid of him as many times as necessary.

The only thing on her mind right now was that dark-haired, muscular man. The one she'd been so happy with. The man she was meant to spend her life with. She couldn't remember his name right now, but, she knew he'd been stolen from her. She had to get him back. Nothing else was more important... .

Her eyes narrowed at the thought of the brown-haired viper who'd stolen the love of her life. Dawn couldn't remember the viper's name, either, right now. But that didn't matter. Who cared what her name was? The important thing was that she was gonna die and that was all there was to it.

Suddenly, Dawn's eyes lit up. Now, she remembered the woman's name. It was that slutty, stupid bitch Lana Peters. Yeah. Lana had been her rival since elementary school and she'd always been jealous of Dawn. Or was it really Lana?

'_Of course it is! Lana's always wanted everything I had. It's gotta be Lana. But she'll lose to me for good... very, very, very soon_,' Dawn thought darkly, nodding.

Yeah. Lana had stolen him. He was with Lana. But not for much longer. Dawn would handle it. The same way she'd handled Kenny Greene... and those other two headaches from high school- Kellie Easton and Cherie Gibson... .

The blonde's mouth curved into a psychotic smile at the memories. Then, her eyes darkened.

'_I'm coming for you, Lana_,' she thought, now in a crimson haze.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yep, it was kinda short. Sorry! I wasn't gonna kill Rick off at first, but, then, I figured: What would be the next logical step in DAWN'S mind? Cya! ;-)**


	17. Blissful Unawareness

**Chapter seventeen of "Psycho Tale". Funny. Fifteen people has this story on alert and I only from seven or eight of 'em. :-)**

**I keep uploading chappies and stories 'cause I really haven't had much else to do lately. We all know that that happens sometimes. (shrugs)**

**Anyway, on with the story. I've kinda sped things up once again.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(May- 2nd Week)**

**(Friday)**

It was now three months later and all was still happy and relatively calm as far as the former rangers were concerned. Tanya was five months pregnant, Zack and Trini had become Mr. and Mrs. Taylor a month earlier and Kat and Billy'd gotten engaged a week earlier. Kim and Aisha were thrilled to be planning yet another wedding so soon.

Anyway, on this particular evening, Jason and Kim were in his apartment- playing video games! They'd wanted to stay in and have mindless, silly fun. Once a week, they played video games together and/or board games and, sometimes, cards. Anyhow, at the moment, they were playing a racing game.

"Better watch it, Scott! I'm gaining on ya!" Kim said happily, leaning forward.

"Don't get too excited, Hart! I've got this game in the bag," Jason said, grinning.

"Keep that confidence. It makes you even cuter," Kim said, her eyes dancing. There was once a time when no one could get her near a video game. But, she was actually okay with them now. And she really liked playing them with Jason.

"Hilarious. Take up comedy," he said dryly. "Wait a sec. Uh-uh. No way am I losing to a girl."

She giggled. "Victory's gonna be so sweet!"

"Yeah. I'm gonna love the taste of it," he said, nodding.

"Face it, Rex. You're going down," she said, a determined expression on her pretty face. "We're about to see who's the greatest around here."

"It's good to have dreams, Pinky. Shoot for the stars," he said.

"Now who's the comedian?" she said wryly.

Several minutes later, Jason won the game- but just barely. Kim smirked at her boyfriend.

"I decided to let you have it since I'm such a sweetheart of a girl," she said.

"If that helps ya sleep at night, then, I'm all for it," he said. "Now, as my reward for winning..." He pulled her to him and began tickling her mercilessly. She instantly began shrieking with laughter. The former pink ranger tried desperately to "escape."

"Jase! Stop it! If you don't cut it out right now, I'm gonna..." her voice trailed off into giggles.

"Gonna what, Firebird? Whatcha gonna do? Huh, huh, huh?" he said in a mock taunting tone as he continued to tickle his girlfriend. Tears of laughter sprang to her eyes as she squirmed and writhed frantically.

Jason ended the torment a couple minutes later and watched as Kim- who was laying back in his arms- wiped away the tears. A smile curved his mouth.

"What are you grinning about? You better not start tickling me again. I'm warning you," she said in a mock threatening tone.

He laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry. You're safe from the tickle monster. I was just... thinking of how I landed the most beautiful woman in the universe," he said, looking into her eyes.

Kim grinned as tingles danced joyfully up her spine. "You will just never stop getting sweeter and sweeter, will you?"

"Nope, I'm cursed," he quipped- causing her to laugh. "I'm a little thirsty. You want anything, angel?"

"No, thanks, I'm good," she said, sitting up straight. "Wait. I take that back. I do want something."

"Name it," he said, looking at her.

In reply, she leaned in and kissed him deeply.

He cleared his throat when it ended and nodded. "Yeah. Feel free to get one of those whenever you want," he said.

"Count on it," she said huskily with a sexy wink.

Jason swallowed hard. "I better get outta this room while I can," he said- causing her to giggle. He stood and headed for the kitchen.

Kim stood and headed over to the TV. The brunette began scanning the DVDs. "How 'bout we pop in a movie?" she called.

"Cool," Jason replied when he re-entered the room a few moments later. "What are you in the mood for, babe?"

"Hmm... let's see. I think I'll go for... a romantic comedy. Is that okay with you?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" he joked.

"Nope," she quipped. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Whatever you want is fine by me, baby," he said, smiling at her. She grinned and retrieved the desired DVD.

A couple hours later, Kim had fallen asleep on Jason's lap. Jason sighed deeply, grabbed the remote and stopped the DVD player. Then, he gently shook his girlfriend.

"Wake up, baby," he whispered.

She moaned and stirred. He continued to shake her and her eyes finally fluttered open. She blinked a few times, then, turned and looked up at the former ranger leader. She narrowed her eyes and punched him on the arm.

"Whoa!" he said with a laugh. "What was that for?"

"I was having a really great dream! You ruined it," she said, giving him a look of mock disapproval.

"My bad," he said with a chuckle. "What were you dreaming about?"

"You really don't deserve to know since you interrupted. But I'll tell you anyway 'cause ya got a nice smile," she said, sitting up. "We were stranded on this really beautiful island and we decided to just live there. You woke me up when it started getting _really_ good."

Her emphasis on the word "really" made his dark eyebrows shoot up. "Is that right? Naughty little girl. What am I gonna do with you?"

She gave him a wicked grin. "I've got a _fantastic_ way to answer that question, Red Dragon..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Saturday)**

The next morning, Jason and Kim were having breakfast in his bed and reminiscing- something they never got tired of doing.

Kim looked around the room and sighed contentedly. "I love when it's like this. You know, just you and me."

"Our own private world," he said, nodding.

"I wish I could stay in bed with you like this all day, but, the girls and I are getting together a little later for some shopping and more wedding planning," Kim said.

"Yeah. The guys and I are getting together to shoot some hoops in Reefside," Jason said.

Kim grinned at the thought of a possibly shirtless Jason glistening with sweat. Giddiness surged through her. She felt like giggling her head off. '_I'm like a teenybopper!_' she thought, rolling her eyes. But she didn't care. She was damn proud to have a sexy boyfriend. Who was she hurting anyway?

She looked over at him and squeezed his hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too, angel," he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Somewhere in California)**

Dawn's jaw clenched as the two kids ran around the house, shrieking and yelling. They were playing some stupid game. Anyway, Dawn had returned to California a couple months ago and she'd chosen to become nanny. Yep, a nanny. A live-in nanny. A job and a place to live. She felt she was killing two birds with one stone.

Yeah, she'd managed to fool Harold and Annette McCoy into hiring her. Her sanity had surprisingly risen to surface... temporarily. She was still plotting revenge against "Lana".

Dawn narrowed her eyes and sat back on the couch. Was the man-stealing witch really Lana? Or was it someone else? Dawn had a feeling it was someone else. It was in the back of her dark, dreary mind... .

'_Well, I don't give a damn what her name is. I just know she's gonna be done for when I finally get ahold of her_,' she thought darkly. She did know for sure that the woman lived in California.

Why give up? It was stupid to give up on true love. She'd seen many people make that mistake. She'd vowed never to become one.

Just then, the kids she was in charge of, Sean and Ross- who were eight-year-old twins- came running up to her. She gritted her teeth as they sat down on either side of her. She hated kids. Little brats... .

"Dawn, can we go to the park today?" Sean asked, leaning against her.

"Maybe," she said coolly.

"Can we have peanut butter and jelly?" Ross asked.

"In a minute," she said tightly.

"What's wrong with you, Dawn? You sound weird," Sean said.

"She always sounds weird. You're really weird, Dawn," Ross said with a laugh. He had no idea... .

Dawn just pasted a phony smile on her face. She couldn't mess this up. She had to pretend to give a flying crap about these two little runts. This was a cushy job. Free room and board was an added bonus.

Just then, the twin boys decided to start up their little game again and her eyes blazed. She gripped the cushion tightly. It was either that or their necks... .

She closed her eyes and began slowly counting to five. Then, she opened her eyes and smiled at the boys. "How 'bout those sandwiches now?"

They hopped up and eagerly hurried for the kitchen.

Dawn stood and thoughts of the brown-haired witch entered her mind once again. Hatred filled her eyes.

'_Soon... soon_,' she thought as she slowly headed for the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope ya enjoyed. Cya.**


	18. A Diseased, Dark Soul

**Hey, y'all. I decided to put chapter eighteen out.**

**Hope ya like it.**

**Here we go.**

**

* * *

**

**(Reefside)**

**(Sunday)**

Vanessa frowned as she headed out of the supermarket with Tommy the next evening. The blue-eyed, black-haired woman looked over her shoulder. Tommy, meanwhile, looked at _her _in worry and confusion. He placed his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder and she looked at him.

"Van, are you okay? You've been kinda jumpy ever since we got here," he said.

Vanessa sighed. "I know. It's just feels like... well, it feels like we're being watched. Followed. It's really weird."

Tommy stopped walking and looked around the half-full parking lot. "I don't see anybody."

"Well, they could be hiding behind a car or something," Vanessa said.

"I don't think anybody's following us. Hey, maybe you're just all stressed from all those crazy hours you've been working lately," the paleontologist told her, squeezing her hand. Vanessa was a paralegal.

She considered Tommy's words for a few moments, then, nodded slowly. "Yeah. Maybe you're right, baby. Maybe that's all it is."

"Sure. Everything's fine, baby. How 'bout after dinner I give you a well-deserved massage?" he said as they resumed heading for his car.

"Mmm. Sounds heavenly, cutie. You're way too good to me, Thomas," she said, grinning.

He grinned at her. "A woman as fantastic as you deserves first class treatment. But I'm more excited about the massage 'cause I get to do the touching," he said with a wink- causing her to laugh.

"Are Kira, Trent, Conner and Ethan still coming over for dinner tonight?" she asked.

"As far as I know," Tommy replied. When they finally reached Tommy's Jeep, a terror-filled scream nearly burst their ear drums. Tommy dropped the two plastic bags he'd been holding and quickly looked around in disbelief and concern.

Vanessa ran around the truck and up to him, her eyes wide. "God, Tommy! What in the world could be going on?"

"I'm gonna try and find out. It sounded like it came from that way. You stay here while I check it out. In fact, why don't you get in the Jeep? I'll be right back," Tommy said, then, turned to hurry off. She grabbed his arm and he looked at her questioningly.

"I'm going with you. Totally non-negotiable," she said firmly. She wanted to be near him.

"All right. Let's go," he said, taking her hand and hurrying in the direction they'd heard the blood-curdling scream. When they reached a red Range Rover, Tommy's eyes widened in shock and his heart stopped abruptly.

"Oh, my God!" Vanessa screamed, unable to help it. She and Tommy exchanged disbelieving, horrified looks.

A brown-haired woman lay on the ground... her neck twisted at an odd angle... a huge knife embedded in her chest. The couple watched as the blood flowed... . Nausea filled them. Who could've done something like this? And why?

A wave of dizziness crashed over Vanessa and she stumbled backward. Tommy quickly, instinctively grabbed her arm.

"Who-who-who-" Vanessa stammered.

"That'd be really good to know," Tommy said, shocked he was even able to speak. "Oh, man! This is unbelievable! Why would someone do something like this? What the hell's the matter with people?"

"And... where did the person go? This is really, really creepy, Tommy. I just can't believe we're actually standing here seeing... oh, God. This is so terrible," Vanessa said, shaking her head slowly.

"Crazy," he whispered as retrieved his cell phone from his pocket.

* * *

Dawn sat on her bed several hours later, brushing her hair and humming softly. Today had been quite fulfilling in her opinion. She felt wonderful. Of course, she still couldn't quite remember the man-stealer's name- or the man's, for that matter. And she could barely remember what they looked like. Also, she'd very recently decided to "take care" of any "suspicious" and skanky looking brown-haired woman she came across. That bitch in that grocery store parking lot in that place called Reefside, for example. She'd been asking for it. All there was to it. 

Reefside. Huh. She had no idea what'd led her there exactly. Then, she'd taken notice of him. The guy with the spiky hair. Terry or something like that. He'd been with some girl at the store. Dawn'd chosen to follow them... hoping to hear a mention of the man she loved. She did know that the guy was very good friends with her soulmate.

'_But he didn't mention him once. Jackass. I need to know his name. Why can't I remember his name? He's the man I love and I can barely remember what he looks like_,' she thought with a frown. Then, she shrugged. It really didn't matter. They'd be together again soon and would never part again.

She did wish she could remember the name of the town her love lived in. She kept drawing a blank... . Suddenly, the deluded blonde heard quiet, mocking laughter and the hairs on the back of her neck instantly stood to attention. He was laughing at her again... . Boiling fury filled her and she dropped the brush onto the bed. She didn't like being laughed at. Especially by him... . Why hadn't she gotten rid of him when she'd had the chance all those years ago? She'd have been doing the world a favor.

"Go away," she hissed angrily. Her rage burned hotter when the laughter got even louder. "Go away!"

When the laughter only got louder, her mind began whirling. She growled, picked up the brush and heaved it towards the mirror above the dresser. "GO AWAY! GET OUTTA HERE!" She sprang to her feet and stalked up to the dresser. Stared at the now shattered mirror. She didn't hear the door swing open.

Annette McCoy- the woman who'd hired her to look after her children- hurried up to Dawn and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Dawn, is everything okay? I heard you scream," she said. "What, what happened to the mirror?"

Dawn looked over at the woman. "It was him."

Mrs. McCoy frowned in confusion. "Him? I'm afraid I'm lost, dear. Who are you talking about?"

"He really, really hurt me," Dawn whispered, pain filling her eyes.

"Sweetie, who-" Ms. McCoy began.

"And he makes me feel so weak and so out of control," Dawn said, shaking her head slowly. "Keep him away from me."

"Dawn... I can't help you if you don't tell me what you're talking about," the other woman said gently.

Dawn turned and headed over to the bed. She sat on the bed, pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Tears filled her eyes. "He's pure evil."

Ms. McCoy looked at the mirror, then, at Dawn with concerned eyes. She walked up to the blonde and sat next to her. "Listen, sweetie, why don't we go down and have some tea? We can talk and then, you can try and get some rest."

But Dawn barely heard her. She was only aware of everything suddenly getting dark... cold. Freezing cold. She didn't feel Ms. McCoy pulling her into a comforting hug.

The laughter returned and her green eyes blazed. "Kill," she mouthed.

* * *

**Oh, well. Yeah, it was kinda short. But I guess everybody's used to that by now. Anyway, I just wanted to give people a little something for right now. Cya. **


	19. We Meet Again

**Here's the next installment.**

**Thanks to all once again.**

**Well, here we go.

* * *

**

**(June- 2nd Week) **

It was now a month later and Kim and Jason were walking out of a cafe located in Stone Canyon, hand in hand. The gymnast grinned up at her boyfriend and leaned into him.

"I love this place. They've got great service, great food. I think we should try and come here for lunch every Sunday," she said.

"All right. That works, Pinky," he said, smiling. He released her hand and draped his arm around her shoulder.

"What do you wanna do for dinner tonight?" she asked, curling her arm around his waist.

"Oh, right! I forgot to tell you. Mom invited us over to eat with her tonight," he said.

"Sounds great. You know I love your mom," she said as they reached his car.

* * *

Dawn was a few cars away from the happy couple. She was in Stone Canyon to pick up a lunch order- she'd brought the McCoy kids to this cafe a few times before. Anyway, the blonde watched with wide eyes as the guy opened the door for the petite, grinning brunette. 

'_Oh_, _my God! It's them! It's them_!' she thought, gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles whitened. She growled when they shared a little kiss before the brunette got into the car. He closed the door and headed around to the driver's side- a smile on his handsome face.

She'd found them. She knew she would. She knew she would! She felt she was also pretty close to remembering the their names. She'd been remembering a lot of things lately.

When the guy started his car, Dawn quickly started hers. Forget lunch. She had a very important job to do. A pest to exterminate... .

* * *

"Where do you wanna go now, Firebird?" Jason asked as he drove out of the cafe's parking lot. Neither him nor Kim paid any attention to the car behind them. They were too focused on each other. Enjoying their one on one time. 

She cocked her head. "Hmm... how 'bout a walk on the beach? We haven't done that in awhile," she said.

"Beach you want, beach you'll get. Stone Canyon or ours?" he asked.

"Stone Canyon. We haven't been to it in, like, ages," she said.

"True story," he agreed as she turned the radio on.

"And, after the beach, we can go back to my place. I'll kick your ass at Monopoly, then-" she was saying.

"Wait a second," he said with a laugh. "You'll kick _my_ ass at Monopoly?"

"You better believe it, sensei," she said cheerfully.

He smirked. "You're pretty hot when you're delusional, but, you know I've always mopped the floor with you in Monopoly."

"What planet are you _on_, Red Dragon? Did somebody switch your brain with one of those aliens we fought back in the day?" she said with a laugh.

"I'll laugh my ass off tomorrow. Anyway, how 'bout a little bet?" he said.

"You're into gambling now? God, Jase, what'll your mom think?" Kim asked in mock horror. Then, she grinned. "What's the bet?"

"The loser buys lunch next Sunday," he said.

"You're on. You better hit the ATM 'cause I think I'm gonna have a _huge_ appetite on Sunday," Kim said, rubbing her flat belly and licking her lips.

"You look like Rocky," he said- causing her to laugh.

* * *

Dawn was sitting on the hood of her car, staring straight ahead, shades on her eyes. She was in Stone Canyon Beach's parking lot... thinking of ways to exterminate Kayla or whatever the hell she called herself. They'd all arrived at the beach a half-hour earlier. The couple was strolling along the beach. They'd never even suspected anyone was following them. 

Dawn was just ecstatic she'd found them. It'd happened a lot sooner than she'd expected. But she had no problem with that. The sooner she could erase that skank from existence and reclaim what was rightfully hers, the better.

A smile was about to light her face until she heard the laughter again. His laughter. Her blood froze. His voice came back to her...

'_You're a sad case! You're a joke, Dawn. A frigging joke. You're so majorly fucked up. Always have been. You're a psycho. Dizzy Dawn, Dizzy Dawn, Dizzy Dawn..._'

"Shut up! Don't call me that, you bastard!" she screeched before she could stop herself.

"Um... are you all right?"

Dawn blinked several times and looked to her left to see a red-haired girl looking at her strangely. Dawn slowly removed her sunglasses. "What?"

"I asked if you were okay," the girl said warily.

"As if you care," Dawn snapped.

The girl's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Hey, I was just trying to be-"

"You were being nosy, you little bitch! Why don't you get the hell outta my sight and go buy some manners or something?" Dawn said angrily.

"Okay... you're obviously having a bad day," the girl said slowly.

Dawn's eyes blazed and her nostrils flared. She hopped off the car and stepped up to the girl. "I said go away, dammit. Believe this... I am not someone you wanna screw with."

The girl stared at her for several moments, then, swallowed hard, turned and headed off- muttering about California's loon problem.

* * *

Jason and Kim stood on the ocean's edge, their arms linked. It was a typically gorgeous, California afternoon. There weren't many people at the beach, surprisingly. Kim looked around, then, up at Jason.

"Jase, you and I ending up together... well, it really does make perfect sense, you know," she said.

"You ain't gonna get an argument from me, Hart," he said quietly.

"Everything's just so... natural," she said, shaking her head slowly.

"I hear ya, angel," he said.

She smiled at him. "You have no idea how adorable you look right now."

"Sure I do," he joked, his eyes dancing. He grunted when she rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side. He narrowed his eyes in mock anger. "Oh, you're gonna get it now. I think my fingers are itching for something to tickle."

She squealed and took off running. He quickly chased after her. They spent the next five minutes running around. Kim was laughing and shrieking. Neither really cared that several people were staring at them as if they'd lost their minds. And they didn't care how childish they probably looked. They were way too happy.

She squealed when he grabbed her and began tickling her furiously.

"Okay! Okay! Uncle already!" she exclaimed, trying desperately to get away.

He held fast, but, ceased the tickling torment. "I'll let you go on one condition. Say I'm the world's greatest Monopoly player."

"I would- in a heartbeat- but, isn't it wrong to lie? I mean, what if my nose grows? Then, it's goodbye to first place in the beauty pageant and it'll be all your fault," she said in a mock accusatory tone.

He laughed and turned her around to face him. "I'll bribe or threaten the judges," he quipped- causing her to giggle. Then, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

Dawn sat in her car several hours later, watching as the brunette got out of his car. It was night time now and they were in the parking lot behind an apartment building. They'd just left someone's house- Dawn had parked down the street. 

She killed her engine and got out of her car. She dashed towards the Dumpster to get a closer look at what was going on... her special item in her hand. The brunette was now standing by his window, smiling and talking to him. A couple minutes later, the short brunette headed off towards the front of the building and the guy drove away seconds later.

Dawn hurried towards the front of the building, determination coursing through her veins. She grabbed the other woman from behind and quickly placed a "scented" cloth over her nose and mouth. The woman struggled violently to get away. The cloth muted her protests.

Dawn smiled evilly when the struggles eventually slowed to a stop and the woman lost consciousness.

* * *

**Stay tuned if anyone still cares to. ;-)**


	20. The Final Stage

**Here's the LAST installment. Yeah. I just couldn't think of anything more and I was ready to wrap it up anyway. But I really might come up with a sequel. It's been dancing around in my mind.**

**Shoutouts to all who gave this fic a chance. I love ya! **

**Anyway, on with the fic...**

* * *

Kimberly awoke some time later, groaning softly. She frowned. Where was she? It was a cold and musky-smelling, abandoned-looking building. Warehouse? She then noticed she was lying on a mattress- which smelled of things she didn't even want to think about. Ice-cold panic gripped her.

Who was it that'd brought her here? Had it been a guy? Was she about to be raped? What the hell was going on here?

"Comfy?"

Kim froze. She recognized that voice. Oh, no. No. She rose slowly to see none other than Dawn Russell sitting in a folding chair, smirking at her. When the hell had she returned? How long had she been back?

"Dawn," she whispered.

"I remember now. It came to me when we were in the car heading here. You're Kim. Kimberly Hart. And you stole away the only man I'll ever love. Jason Lee Scott," Dawn said calmly.

"Dawn, you really need-" Kim began.

"I bet you had it planned all along, didn't you? Bitch!" Dawn yelled angrily.

"Okay, you know what? You're a psychotic freak and no one could ever-" Kim was saying.

"Shut up!" Dawn shrieked, whipping out the gun she'd stolen from Mr. McCoy's collection.

Kim sat perfectly still and kept her eyes on the gun.

"Marc won't be laughing anymore," Dawn said, shaking her head.

"Marc?" Kim said.

"My ex. He made a fool of me. But I made him pay. The ultimate price," Dawn said with a giggle.

A chill rolled down Kim's spine. So, Dawn wasn't just insane. She was criminally insane. But, then, that was no shock. After all, she'd tried to kill Kim before.

"I don't like to be mocked, Kimberly. And I don't like people stealing what's precious to me. You did that, Kim. You did that," Dawn said. "But you know what I'm gonna do?"

"I've got a pretty good idea," Kim said tightly.

"I'll let you see him once more before you die," Dawn said.

"Jason won't let you kill me. You remember what happened last time," Kim said, her heart now pounding.

"Oh, I may have failed last time. But it's gonna be different this time. I'll get what I want. Nobody stops me from getting what I want. Not you, not Jason... not anybody," Dawn said coldly.

"Oh, my God. You really need to seek professional help, Dawn. You can't hold on to something you don't have. Something you'll never have again. Why are you doing this to yourself?" Kim said, shaking her head slowly. "Why are you wrecking yourself?"

"I'm not," Dawn snapped.

"Yeah, you are. Let's say you do succeed in killing me. You still won't get Jason. You'll go to prison and he'll make sure of it. And he'll never forgive you. He'll hate you forever. Is that really what you want? You want him to hate you?" Kim said, looking into the crazed blonde's eyes.

"Jason could never hate me," Dawn said.

"He will if you kill me," Kim said.

"He'll be a little upset at first, but, in time, he'll get past it," Dawn said, waving her hand dismissively. Then, she grabbed Kim's purse off the floor, unzipped it, retrieved her cell phone and tossed it at Kim. "Call him."

"What?" Kim said.

"Call him and tell him to come here. He's gonna want to know why this place, of course. Make something up. Tell him you have a surprise for him. Just. get. him. over. here," Dawn said.

* * *

Jason frowned as he stepped into the abandoned warehouse. What the hell could Kim possibly want to show him here? Something was just off. Way off. He intended to find out what.

"Jase! I'm over here."

He frowned when he saw his girlfriend sitting on a mattress, cross-legged. What? He headed over to her, his confusion and dread growing. "Couldn't you think of a better makeout spot?" he joked when he reached her.

She looked up at him, no trace of humor in her eyes. Actually, tears were streaming down her pretty face. Needless to say, concern filled him instantly and he quickly sat down next to her and placed his hand on her back. "Kim, what's wrong? What are you doing here?"

"Jason, I... oh, God, I just love you so much," she said tearfully.

"I love you, too, baby. But why are you-" he was saying.

"Very touching scene. I wanna cry," a female voice sneered.

Jason looked up to see Dawn. His eyes widened. "Dawn! What the hell are-"

"No talking!" she screeched. Then, she smiled. "We're here so no one can hear," she said in a singsong voice.

"Oh, crap. Not this again," Jason muttered.

"Oh, yes. You've both said your little "I love yous". And now it's time for lights out," Dawn said gleefully.

Jason looked at Kim and pulled her into a loving embrace. She held him tightly. "Kim, I am so sorry. I'm sorry, baby. I really am."

"Don't you dare. This isn't your fault. You had no idea she was a total head case," Kim said, pulling away slightly and running her fingers through his hair. She looked into his eyes and smiled. He smiled in return. "Rex, I just want you to know that I'm so glad we got to fall in love. You're my entire world and, no matter what happens, I am always gonna love you."

"I can't lose you, Kimberly. We've only just started. There's so much we've got to do, Pinky. I have never and will never love anybody the way I love you," he said, his voice now thick with emotion. Then, he pressed his lips to hers. Kim deepened the kiss and Dawn watched... an odd expression on her face now.

When the couple'd ended the powerful kiss, they looked at Dawn. Jason stood up. "All right, Dawn. If you kill her, you damn well better kill me, too. Because Kim's the only woman I'm ever really gonna want. You and I are a fantasy and that's all we're ever gonna be."

The look in his eyes and his tone of voice actually managed to shake Dawn's confidence. She saw them kissing all over again. Telling each other how they felt. The way they looked at each other. As if she hadn't even been in the room... . Rage filled her and the laughter sounded in her head once again.

"Stop it! Stop laughing!" she yelled hysterically.

Jason's eyebrows shot up and he looked over at Kim- who shrugged.

"You're gone! You're gone! I took care of you years ago!" Dawn yelled, stumbling backward.

Kim stood slowly and watched with Jason. She slid her arm around his waist and he draped his arm around her shoulders. They watched as Dawn continued to battle some imaginary ghost.

"No mocking! I'm gonna stop this!" Dawn yelled. Then, she glared murderously at Kim and Jason. "I'm gonna stop it. I'll stop it right now. I can't stand it anymore! I'll end it right now! Jason, I hate you now. I hate you and I'm never gonna forgive you. Live the rest of your life knowing you're responsible for what happened right here in this warehouse." She was shaking violently with fury and her eyes were blazing. She quickly put the gun to her temple and pulled the trigger before the other two could say a word.

Kim screamed and clutched Jason's shirt. Jason stiffened. They both stared in absolute horror and shock.

Dawn Russell was now dead.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

It was now December and things had began returning to normal a few months earlier. Kat and Billy'd tied the knot two months earlier, Adam and Tanya had a three-month-old baby boy named AJ and Tommy and Vanessa had gotten engaged a month earlier.

Anyway, it was Christmas Eve and there was a party going on at Tommy's house. Kim and Jason were outside, bundled up in their coats, standing on the steps. They'd decided to step out for a few. Kim looked over at her boyfriend of fourteen months.

"You know, Jase... it's okay if you're thinking about her. I mean, it's Christmas and you did care about her for a long time," she said.

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay now and all. Better than okay. But, sometimes, I see her pulling that trigger all over again."

"I still have nightmares about it from time to time. I'm still really angry with her, but, I do feel really, really bad," Kim said. "It's horrible when anybody takes their own life."

"And it happened right in front of us," he said quietly. He shook his head. "I'm always gonna wonder just what was it that-"

"Made her crack," she finished softly.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he said, looking at her.

"I'm glad we're both okay. I love you and I'm gonna try my best not to take you for granted- ever," she said seriously.

"I love you so much, Pinky. Come here," he said, pulling her into his arms. She lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Jason closed his eyes as well. This was all he needed. From here on out. They'd made it through. Love really had conquered all. They were together, in each others' arms. How could it get any better?

Kim looked up into his eyes. "Marry me." His expression made her laugh. "I know you're the guy and all, but, forget tradition. Jason Lee Scott, would you like to spend the rest of our lives together as husband and wife?"

"You're not even gonna get down on one knee? Geez, Kim, I'm worth at least that much," he said jokingly. She rolled her eyes and he laughed. "Kim, I'd love to marry you, baby."

She grinned. "Merry Christmas, Red Dragon."

"Merry Christmas, Firebird," he said, kissing her forehead tenderly.

* * *

**Endnote: I know I made some mistakes in this fic. My only defense is that I was kind of, well, addicted to reviews during this time. Kinda went to my head. LOL. THANKFULLY, my writing has improved. Oh, and this fic really was NOT meant to offend anybody.  
**


End file.
